Como magos y brujas
by Un individuo sin rostro
Summary: Amelia Cackle, tras recibir un llamado de los mortífagos, decide cerrar su "Academia para brujas de Cackle" y pedir ayuda al gran mago Albus Dumbledore. Sus alumnas tienen la opción de asistir o no a Hogwarts junto con su directora. Amigos, enemigos, diversiones y muchos choques de personalidad entre los personajes.(NO DRARRY) Ethel Hallow, Mildred Embrollo, Fenella, Griselda...
1. Capítulo 1 La academia Cackle

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y Jill Murphy :( la historia es mía :3_

 _Crossover de Harry Potter y la Bruja Desastrosa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **La academia Cackle**

* * *

 _._

Dentro de una oficina pequeña, de paredes y suelo de piedra, decorado a la antigua con muebles viejos de madera infestados de polvo, libros y papeles desvaídos, y algunas telarañas colgando en las vigas del techo… estaban dos brujas vestidas con largos vestidos negros con la misma cara de preocupación a pesar de contrastar físicamente entre sí.

La de mayor edad, de cuerpo rechoncho con un suéter tejido color crema, caminaba de la apolillada puerta de madera hasta la ventana de la pared opuesta, mirando al suelo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a través de sus lentes alargados de armadura marrón, mientras su cabello totalmente gris, lacio en corte recto por encima de sus hombros (que parecían cerdas de escoba por la forma angular y esponjado a los lados) se sacudía estático alrededor de su cabeza.

La otra bruja, más joven y delgada, de imponente estatura (le sacaba una cabeza a su compañera), con el cabello negro perfectamente recogido en un moño alto, ataviada con un vestido de largas mangas y cuello alto, miraba con su típica severidad a la bruja más anciana, con la mano apoyada en el escritorio. Impaciente, decidió romper el silencio de la habitación.

— Directora, no podemos asegurar que Quien-usted-sabe haya sido…

— Es su marca, Constancia, no hay duda —interrumpió la mayor sin dejar de mirar en suelo.

— Él desapareció hace catorce años en Inglaterra, si hubiese vuelto ya lo sabríamos. No aparecería de la nada sólo para venir a la academia—protestó en su habitual tono mandón procurando sonar segura y sensata.

— Usted como yo, conoce bien el rumor en que Harry Potter aseguró el regreso de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado durante el Torneo de los tres magos.

— Maestra Cackle, ¡Es un niño de quince años! No es muy diferente a nuestras alumnas, además _El Profeta_ desmintió dicha habladuría.

Amelia Cackle levantó la vista del piso y miró de frente a su compañera con total seriedad.

— Sólo hay un hombre en quien podemos confiar en estos momentos, es la persona indicada para asegurarnos si Quien-usted-sabe volvió o no, y está por llegar. Espero que como subdirectora, maestra Ogrum, tome la mejor decisión.

La campana de la entrada del castillo timbró y el señor Frank Blossom, un hombre regordete y calvo, portero de la Academia Cackle, abrió las dos grandes puertas de roble de la entrada principal.

— Buenas tardes… Frank —saludó cortésmente el recién llegado leyendo sobre sus gafas de media luna el nombre costurado en el overol del portero.

— Muy puntual, señor —elogió el hombre con una sonrisa, alzando la cabeza para alcanzar a verle el rostro— la directora lo espera en su oficina, lo llevaré.

— Siempre he considerado la puntualidad una cualidad importante —comentó correspondiendo la sonrisa con calidez— y gracias, espero no le quite su tiempo.

Frank Blossom con un movimiento de mano le indicó al invitado varios centímetros más alto que él y más viejo, a que pasara y aseguró las puertas.

El patio del castillo era como el resto de las habitaciones pero sin techo, menos empolvado y con un cobertizo para escobas; lo atravesaron y entraron al vestíbulo de la escuela, que era más frío que el exterior. El calvo llamó a una puerta de madera tres veces y se abrió.

— Directora, ya está aquí.

— Gracias, Frank, puedes retirarte.

El visitante entró a la oficina arrastrando su larga túnica violeta, Ogrum lo escudriñaba con desconfianza mientras que Cackle lo veía con devoción.

— Albus, me alegra que vinieras —se acercó la bruja de cabello gris dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera.

— Amelia, tanto tiempo sin verte.

El mago tomó la mano de la directora y le dio un beso en el dorso en señal de respeto.

— Sé que tienes muchas ocupaciones pero no te habría llamado de no ser importante…

— Descuida, Amelia, aún tengo horas libres para compartir una taza de té. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela? Sigue tan conservadora como la recordaba —comentó con un ligero aire de nostalgia.

— Ha estado bien, pero justo de eso quería hablar… —la maestra Cackle se tomó las manos nerviosa y prosiguió— Primero quiero saber algo, ¿Es real el regreso de Quien-tú-sabes?

— Me temo que sí, ha vuelto…

— ¿Cómo está tan seguro, señor? —interrumpió Ogrum cruzando los brazos— Sólo han sido puras especulaciones de un muchachito…

— Lamento no haberlos presentado antes —interfirió Cackle alzando la voz—, ella es Constancia Ogrum, maestra y subdirectora de la Academia Cackle —dijo al viejo mago—, y él, querida Constancia, es Albus Dumbledore, estoy segura que has oído hablar de él.

— ¿Albus Dumbledore…? ¡¿El que venció a Grindelwald y escribió un libro de alquimia con Nicolas Flamel?! —la alta bruja abrió los ojos como platos y bajó los brazos del pecho contrariada—. Eh… disculpe, señor Dumbledore…es que me parece… difícil dar por correcta la teoría de un niño…

— No se preocupe, maestra Ogrum, entiendo su escepticismo —habló Dumbledore sin perder su sonrisa—, pero Harry Potter no es un chico que guste de mentir con algo tan serio… además yo confirmé sus palabras con mis propias fuentes.

Las dos brujas se miraron alarmadas, Cackle avanzó hasta su escritorio, abrió un cajón y de él sacó un sobre amarillento medio envuelto en un trapo sucio; antes de que la directora pudiera extenderlo frente a Dumbledore, el viejo mago sacó la varita de su túnica y lo hizo flotar sin el trapo en medio de la habitación. El dibujo de una serpiente saliendo de la boca de un cráneo estaba impresa en el frente _._

— Ya hemos leído el pergamino dentro, Albus, él quiere reclutarme junto con las maestras del profesorado que "gusten" unirse a sus seguidores —explicó Cackle.

— La marca tenebrosa es auténtica, puedo sentir la magia de Lord Voldemort en ella, aunque no es convencional que envíe cartas a sus aspirantes a mortífagos… —Dumbledore dio un paso al frente y olisqueó el aire alrededor del sobre— …y que las envenene con ¿raíces de acónito?

— Y ponzoña de escorpión —agregó Ogrum.

— Voldemort nunca se ocupa de los trabajos "poco importantes", por lo que deduzco, ha dedicado la tarea a uno de sus seguidores conocedores de esta zona de Gales, que a juzgar por el veneno untado en el pergamino, tiene una especial enemistad contigo, Amelia…

— Mi hermana gemela, ¡seguro fue ella!

— Agatha Cackle, por supuesto —asintió Dumbledore.

— Entonces la amenaza es real, ellos vendrán a la escuela por nosotras.

— Lamento decirte que sí —confirmó.

La carta volvió a guardarse en el cajón del escritorio. La directora frunció el ceño intentando ordenar sus ideas hablando en voz alta, retomando su caminata de un lado a otro dentro de la oficina.

— ¡Debo cerrar la academia, todos corren peligro! …Pero no puedo dejar a las niñas sin educación, es cuando más la necesitan… Cómo explicaré esto a sus padres… ¡Tengo que resguardarme en un lugar seguro, aquí ninguna bruja está a salvo!... Las profesoras…

— Maestra Cackle, encontraremos la solución… —habló Ogrum tocando el hombro de su compañera.

— Yo puedo garantizar su seguridad pero la de la academia no, me temo —interrumpió Dumbledore.

— ¿Cómo, Albus? —inquirió la bruja mayor esperanzada.

— Viniendo a Hogwarts, dentro de nuestros muros estarán resguardadas.

— Pero las niñas…

— Serán bienvenidas todas aquellas que quieran asistir al colegio, aunque me atrevo a decir que será una minoría de alumnas las que aceptará, Hogwarts ya no es bien señalado en _El Profeta_.

El silencio se hizo dentro de la oficina por unos segundos, la anciana miró al piso de nuevo.

— Profesor Dumbledore, es un gran ofrecimiento, pero no queremos importunarlo… —dijo la bruja alta y autoritaria.

— Al contrario, maestra Ogrum, es una maravillosa oportunidad nuestra para convivir y saber que tenemos aliados del exterior.

— Aceptaremos tu propuesta —decidió la directora—, no tengo intención de ser una mortífaga ni de morir por Cruciatus de esos bandidos.

— El curso escolar empieza en menos de una semana, el expreso a Hogwarts parte de King's Cross a las 11:00…

— Iremos al modo tradicional de Cackle, sé cómo llegar.

— Entonces no hace falta más —consintió Dumbledore—. Te enviaré la lista de libros de cada curso con mi lechuza; oh, te recuerdo que en el colegio utilizamos otro tipo de magia, magia con varita.

— Compraré varitas con las niñas en Ollivander, todavía recuerdo el Callejón Diagon —sonrió la bruja—. Gracias por todo, Albus.

Tras una charla más amena y unas cinco tazas de té, Dumbledore partió de la Academia Cackle; las brujas empezaron a mandar circulares a los padres de las estudiantes para informar del cierre de la escuela y la opción de continuar en Hogwarts o no. Al día siguiente, recibieron cartas de respuesta a la misiva.

— ¿Cuántas han aceptado, Constancia?

— Sólo diez, maestra… —respondió Ogrum arrugando la frente—, ¿cree que haya sido buena idea aceptar la oferta del profesor Dumbledore?

— Sí, yo le confiaría mi vida a Albus sin dudar. Ahora es buen momento para que les avise a Frank y a la maestra Mim que nos vamos y de preferencia que partan a una población alejada de aquí por su condición de muggles; ya le avisé a la maestra Vamp para que permanezca en Mongolia.

— Sí, directora.

 ** _. . ._**

1° de Septiembre.

El cielo seguía oscuro, nublado y en la fría plaza de la Academia Cackle ya había nueve jóvenes brujas de entre 14 y 17 años ataviadas con túnicas negras y sombreros negros en punta que les ocultaba gran parte del cabello, esperando ansiosas la partida de ese día con la escoba en mano y maletas con el escudo de la academia (un gato negro sentado sobre una media luna). Estaban separadas en dos pequeños grupos de amigas, uno de seis y otro de tres.

— ¿Dónde está Mildred? Faltan cinco minutos para las seis —preguntó una del grupito más grande, de cara redonda, aniñada, con flequillo recto en su frente, rubia y lacia peinada con dos coletas que salían por debajo de su sombrero, usaba gafas redondas.

— Si no llega a tiempo, ¡Ogrum se enfadará! —dijo una bruja más alta, de piel oscura peinada con negras trenzas tiesas en forma de asas de jarra.

— No sería la primera vez —dijo una chica castaña.

— Sí, siempre está molesta con ella —agregó una rubia de ojos azules a su lado.

— ¡Miren! ¡Allí viene! —exclamó la más bajita del grupo de flequillo recto azabache y una larga trenza de lado, señalando al cielo sin estrellas.

A poca distancia de la entrada de la escuela, una bruja venía volando a toda velocidad sobre su escoba, o mejor dicho, cayendo; se tambaleaba de un lado a otro con los pies colgando como si fuesen de trapo, gritando asustada.

— ¡Ayúdenme, por favooooor! ¡Aaaah!

La chica cayó sobre unas bolsas negras de basura dentro de la plaza. Se levantó de sopetón, sacudió su túnica y sus dos largas trenzas castañas despeinadas que se habían llenado de polvo tras la caída; sus amigas corrieron a auxiliarla.

— Estoy bien, tranquilas —habló antes de que las demás dijeran algo.

— Aún tienes que practicar tu aterrizaje —comentó una chica bajita de piel morena y cara redonda.

Cuando volvieron al centro del patio, el grupito de tres niñas que había estado apartado viendo, se acercó a las demás.

— Eres una desgracia para las brujas, Mildred Embrollo, no entiendo cómo te has atrevido a venir aquí, estoy segura que te echarán de Hogwarts en menos de una semana —escupió hostil la bruja más alta de las tres, con gesto altanero; tenía el cabello castaño claro jalado hacia atrás oculto completamente dentro del sombrero, ojos muy claros y nariz respingada.

— Cállate, Ethel, nadie ha pedido tu opinión —protestó la de las dos trenzas.

— ¡Mildred, hola! —saludó en voz baja la chica más pequeña de las dos brujas que acompañaban a Ethel, de cabello castaño claro y lacio hasta los hombros.

— Sybil… —la reprendió la pelirroja lacia con pecas que iba a su lado.

Las tres brujas dieron media vuelta y volvieron a su mismo lugar de antes.

A las seis en punto, la directora y subdirectora de la Academia Cackle salieron del castillo, con túnicas y sombreros semejantes al de sus alumnas, y escobas en mano, listas para volar.

— Todas arriba de sus escobas, ahora —ordenó con voz potente la maestra Ogrum.

Con un "arriba" las alumnas y profesoras elevaron sus escobas y se sentaron en ellas.

— Formen dos filas y síganme, Fenella y Griselda, ustedes irán atrás por si alguna tiene un accidente —indicó, mirando con disgusto a Mildred.

Todas las brujas emprendieron vuelo; desde arriba se podía observar el viejo castillo de la " _Academia para brujas de Cackle"_ perdiéndose en medio del denso bosque que lo rodeaba en aquella colina, lejos de la civilización.

Volaron por hora y media de Gales a la capital de Inglaterra, el cielo nublado ya había adquirido un color naranja por los primeros rayos de sol; el panorama era distinto: a pesar de haber partido de un bosque, en la ciudad de Londres hacía más frío y quemaba la nariz, las calles estaban totalmente cubiertas de neblina que dificultaba la visión. Por ser las 7:30 a.m. las avenidas estaban despejadas de los habituales transeúntes y la mayoría de negocios cerrados.

— ¡Es por aquí! —exclamó la maestra Cackle y empezó a descender lentamente en una calle tan ordinaria como las demás.

Aterrizaron detrás de un edificio, donde nadie pudiera verlas. Sujetaron sus escobas y siguieron a pie a la directora, caminando frente a varios negocios de libros, ropa, artículos de moda que a varias de las chicas llamó su atención, hasta pararse frente al negocio más insignificante de toda la avenida… El _Caldero Chorreante_.

Entraron, era un bar diminuto y sucio, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse; Ogrum miraba con repulsión cada milímetro del lugar, como si temiese contraer una enfermedad. El negocio estaba vacío, sólo se encontraba allí un hombrecillo que debía ser el cantinero.

— ¿Gusta algo de tomar, madame? —preguntó a la directora.

— No, gracias. Queremos ir al callejón Diagon —respondió.

— Oh, extranjeras… —advirtió al darles un vistazo a sus ropas de viaje—, por aquí.

Las brujas siguieron al hombre, se internaron hasta llegar a un patio cerrado igual de sucio y se detuvieron frente a una pared de ladrillo; el cantinero sacó una varita de su roída túnica y golpeó la pared: en medio apareció un agujero que a cada segundo se hacía más grande y dejaba a la vista una calle diferente a las de Londres muggle, era un camino de adoquines flanqueado por curiosos establecimientos con grandes ventanas en las que se exhibían toda clase de productos mágicos. Todas, hasta Ogrum, suspiraron impresionadas.

— Muy bien, niñas, denle su dinero a la maestra Ogrum, ella irá a Gringotts a cambiarlo por dinero mágico, yo las llevaré a Madame Malkin para que les midan los uniformes.

Las estudiantes sacaron de sus maletas su dinero (Ethel llevaba más de lo necesario) y se lo entregaron a la profesora.

— ¡Maestra Cackle! Pero yo no sé cuál es Gringotts… —dijo nerviosa Ogrum.

— Descuida, Constancia, sólo da la vuelta ahí y verás un edificio blanco con pilares, muy lujoso, ese es el banco —explicó la anciana—, nosotras estaremos en esa tienda —señaló un negocio de color morado con una ventana redonda y un maniquí.

Cerca de una hora estuvieron las diez niñas midiéndose las nuevas túnicas y pagándolas. Al terminar, la maestra Ogrum se llevó a las alumnas a comprar los libros en Flourish & Blotts, mientras Cackle compraba útiles como guantes, pergaminos y plumas (Hogwarts era más tradicionalista que su academia). Al final, fueron a Ollivander para comprar sus varitas, conforme salían de ahí les permitieron visitar otras tiendas y comprar algún material extra que quisieran.

A las dos de la tarde con veinte minutos ya habían acabado sus adquisiciones. Todo lo había reducido Ogrum a tamaño juguete para que cupiera en los maletines de las chicas.

— Hemos terminado aquí, niñas, ¡ahora arriba! —ordenó la directora y todas obedecieron.

Flotaron en sus escobas y retomaron su formación de vuelo.

Fue el peor viaje de todos.

Durante las primeras horas de viaje, las jóvenes brujas iban maravilladas observando el paisaje: pasaban por grandes campos llenos de vacas y ovejas.

— Es como la granja del señor Ted, donde llevaron a Ethel cuando la transformé en puerco —rió Mildred, y tres de sus amigas que la escucharon se echaron a reír.

Dejaron de verse los campos y cultivos, el horizonte ahora era un denso bosque con ríos serpenteantes y salpicado de colinas oscuras que se asomaban sobre los frondosos árboles.

— Hogwarts está cerca del Lago negro, Drusilla, he leído sobre el colegio —comentó con presunción Ethel a su amiga pelirroja, y alzó la voz—, pero tiene un encantamiento, los muggles sólo pueden ver ruinas con un letrero de "Prohibido el paso", Mildred no podrá ver ni una torre —rieron.

— Aunque no sea de familia de brujas es mejor que tú —defendió la chica de lentes redondos.

— No te metas, Maud Luna, sabes que Mildred es un desastre, todo le sale mal —dijo haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

Durante dos horas más de vuelo, tanto las brujas adultas como las menores, estaban agotadas, la vista era la misma, bosque y montañas que parecían no tener fin, lo único diferente era el cielo, que del gris azulado pasaba al negro.

— Directora, ¿está segura de ir por el camino correcto? —inquirió Ogrum con pesar.

— Así es, vea allá, es el humo de expreso a Hogwarts, acaba de llegar a la estación.

— ¡Miren eso! —exclamó la niña de piel morena.

Todas estiraron sus cuellos hacia el frente y sobre una gran montaña junto a un oscuro Lago, vislumbraron un enorme castillo diez veces más grande que el de Cackle, con altas torres redondas y las ventanas iluminadas por la luz interior.

Las brujas sonrieron (hasta Ogrum) y se acercaron con más velocidad. Descendieron frente a las grandes puertas de roble del castillo y llamaron a la puerta, esperaron.

La puerta se abrió, una bruja tan alta como la maestra Ogrum, de cabello grisáceo bien peinado hacia atrás, túnica esmeralda y rostro severo les indicó con la mano y una sonrisa que pasaran, cerró las puertas.

— Deben ser las de la Academia Cackle, bienvenidas, yo soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del colegio —se presentó—. En veinte minutos tendremos el banquete de comienzo de año, los estudiantes ya deben estar por llegar, será mejor que ustedes tomen asiento en la mesa de profesores del Gran Comedor —dijo a las dos maestras—, sus niñas pueden esperar en el salón de al lado ya que nuestros alumnos aún no saben de nuestras invitadas, además ellas deberán pasar por la selección de casas después de los niños nuevos de primero. Uno de nuestros prefectos vendrá por ustedes.

Dicho esto, las dos profesoras de Cackle se fueron detrás de McGonagall y las brujas menores entraron a una habitación de al lado.

— ¿Selección de casas? ¿Eso cómo es? —preguntó Mildred a sus amigas esperando que alguna de ellas supiera.

— Hogwarts utiliza un sistema de casas, así dividen a los estudiantes según sus cualidades —explicó Fenella.

— Son cuatro y cada una tiene el nombre de sus fundadores —finalizó Griselda, la chica rubia que siempre estaba con Fenella.

— ¿Y cómo nos seleccionan? No me digan que nos hacen examen de ingreso como en Cackle —se preocupó la de dos trenzas.

— Espero que sí, para que te saquen de una buena vez —dijo Ethel con sorna—, no me sorprendería que quedaras en Hufflepuff, es la peor casa.

— Ignórenla, solo habla porque no tiene algo mejor que hacer —Maud hizo sentar a sus amigas en el rincón más alejado del cuarto, mientras platicaban emocionadas.

En cinco minutos, ya se escuchaba a través de la puerta el bullicio de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, algunos se quejaban del frío, otros por tener hambre. Conforme el reloj se acercaba a las 7:00 p.m. el ruido se iba apagando; exactamente a las siete se escuchó la voz de un hombre viejo dando la bienvenida a todos, y fuera del comedor unos pequeños pasos y comentarios de niños nerviosos que debían ser los de primer año.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los niños entraron y al cabo de un rato, se oía a la distancia una voz diferente dando gritos de "¡Gryffindor! ¡Hufflepuff! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Slytherin!".

— ¿Esas son las casas de Hogwarts? —preguntó la bruja de piel oscura a Griselda.

— Así es, deben estar seleccionando a los niños…

Antes de que terminaran con los niños de primero, una muchachita de 15-16 años entró al salón donde las de Cackle estaban esperando; tenía el cabello castaño muy desarreglado y vestía una túnica negra con el escudo de Hogwarts y una insignia dorada con la letra P.

— Hola, yo soy Hermione Granger, prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor —dijo emocionada mirando con curiosidad a las nuevas—, la profesora McGonagall me envió por ustedes, ya están por entrar, dejen sus pertenencias y escobas aquí, ya se las llevarán a sus dormitorios.

Hermione abrió más la puerta, les indicó a las chicas que salieran al vestíbulo y esperaran frente a las puertas del comedor.

— Fórmense, en dos filas de cinco, en cuanto se abran las puertas, caminarán hasta la mesa de profesores, suerte —sonrió ansiosa.

Del otro lado se escuchó la misma voz del hombre que había dado la bienvenida al comienzo, dijo un "¡denles la bienvenida a las nuevas estudiantes de Hogwarts, las jóvenes brujas de la _Academia para brujas de Cackle!_ " y las puertas se abrieron. Aplausos resonaron en todo el Gran Comedor y cientos de miradas se posaron en ellas, definitivamente habían más alumnos ahí que en sus anterior escuela. Caminaron sin perder la formación hasta llegar al frente de un taburete de madera y se detuvieron; frente a ellas pegada a un ventanal estaba una mesa alta que debía ser de los profesores, un anciano de gran estatura, larga barba y cabello gris estaba enfrente de una tarima, y a sus costados de pie, Ogrum y Cackle. A sus espaldas habían dejado cuatro mesas largas repletas de alumnos curiosos. Cuando miraron al techo, vieron sorprendidas el hermoso cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas, Ethel susurró un "es sólo un hechizo" rodando los ojos.

— Antes de continuar con la selección —habló esta vez la directora Cackle—, nos gustaría cantarles el himno de nuestra escuela, ¿listas, niñas? —sonrió—, y uno, dos…

Las diez brujas entonaron con su mejor voz, el himno que cantaban con tanto orgullo.

 _( **Nota:** si quieren oír la canción, búsquenla en youtube como himno a la academia Cackle :3_ )

.

 _Onward, ever striving onward  
proudly on our brooms we fly,  
straight and true above the treetops  
shadows on the moonlit sky._

 _Never a day will pass before us  
when we have not tried our best,  
kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely  
cast our spells with zest._

 _Fearless witches never flinching  
through the dark and dismal night,  
ghouls and ghost and nightmare monsters  
run away in fright._

 _We are the girls with skills in sorcery  
when in flight quite a sight to see,  
we're young witches and proud to be  
learning our craft at Cackle's Academy._

 _._

Su canto fue bien recibido por los profesores, que la mayoría les dedicó una sonrisa a las niñas y aplaudieron junto con los estudiantes. Las alumnas de Cackle tenían una apariencia distinta, sus uniformes de su antigua academia eran mucho más conservadores, todas iban uniformadas con camisas azules de manga larga, vestidos debajo de la rodilla negros rectos de cuello cuadrado encima, con un cintillo de color (unas verde, otras de color rojo y otro morado) en la cintura, calcetas grises y zapatos de agujeta negros. La túnica de viaje que llevaban encima tenía un holán negro en los hombros.

— Una hermosa canción, Amelia —elogió Dumbledore complacido—, ahora es momento de su selección, por favor, Minerva…

La profesora que les había abierto la puerta, McGonagall, caminó hasta el frente con un rollo de pergamino.

— Cuando diga sus nombres, deberán sentarse en el taburete y les pondré el sombrero para que sean seleccionadas. —abrió el pergamino y leyó—: para séptimo año, ¡Griselda del Bosque!

Griselda se quitó el sombrero de Cackle: era una muchachita de altura media, piel clara, rubia y lacia con partidura en medio y dos broches negros a los lados, tenía un rostro travieso con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y cejas arqueadas; se sentó en el taburete con una sonrisa y le pusieron un viejo sombrero empolvado en la cabeza. Para sorpresa de las nuevas, el sombrero empezó a moverse y habló por una ranura.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó a los pocos segundos.

Una mesa estalló en vítores y aplausos y la guiaron hasta allí, sus túnicas negras tenían el interior de los gorros en color escarlata.

— ¡Fenella Pocafiebre!

Una bruja de altura similar a Griselda y gesto igual de pizpireto, caminó hasta el taburete, tenía rostro más cuadrado, su cabello color chocolate estaba peinado en una coleta baja y tenía una sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Más aplausos de la misma mesa y Fenella se fue a sentar junto a su inseparable amiga.

— De quinto año —anunció McGonagall—, ¡Ruby Cerezo!

La chica de piel oscura y trenzas tiesas se quitó el sombrero y esperó a ser seleccionada.

— ¡RAVENCLAW!

Una mesa diferente aplaudió esta vez, el interior de sus túnicas era color azul. Ruby sonrió ampliamente encogiéndose de hombros y tomó asiento entre sus nuevos compañeros.

— ¡Drusilla del Corral!

La amiga de Ethel, una pelirroja alta de cabello lacio recto hasta los hombros, con muchas pecas en las mejillas y ojos azules, caminó hasta el taburete y se puso el otro sombrero.

— Hey, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías otra hermana, Ron? —susurró Harry Potter en la mesa de Gryffindor a su mejor amigo Ronald; los que estaban sentados cerca contuvieron las carcajadas, la nueva niña tenía todas las características de un Weasley… Menos la casa.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

Esta vez fue una mesa del centro la que hizo oírse, cuyas túnicas tenían detalles en color verde esmeralda. Drusilla caminó hasta ellos.

— ¡Mildred Embrollo!

La chica de las dos trenzas despeinadas caminó al frente apesadumbrada, era castaña rojiza de ojos pequeños azules, con labios gruesos y pecas en las mejillas, las cejas muy claras estaban rectas por su ceño fruncido. Era la más alta de todas y la más desaliñada con sus zapatos sin atar.

El sombrero tardó más el decidirse, pero finalmente gritó:

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ya más relajada, se fue a sentar con Fenella y Griselda.

— ¡Ethel Hallow!

La alta bruja se quitó el sombrero de Cackle con soberbia y dejó al descubierto un bonito cabello castaño claro con reflejos dorados atado en una perfecta coleta sujetada con un listón negro; tenía la piel muy blanca y lisa, rostro afilado, ojos verdes como el jade enmarcados por cejas semi-rectas castañas y unos labios en forma de corazón. Su nariz respingada se acentuaba al alzar la cabeza al caminar.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

La muchacha fue bien recibida con fuertes vítores de sus nuevos compañeros y tomó lugar junto a Drusilla.

— ¡Maud Luna!

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La niña de lentes redondos fue con sus demás amigas.

— ¡Enid Noche!

La más bajita de todas, seria, de cara ovalada, ojos marrones y cabello azabache peinado en una larga trenza de lado y flequillo recto, caminó al frente.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

— ¡Jadú Wali!

La morena bajita con una trenza baja fue hacia el taburete con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa que hasta ahora no había estallado en aplausos, resonó por todo el comedor y recibieron a la recién llegada. Mildred y sus amigas aplaudieron con fuerza.

— Para terminar, de cuarto año… ¡Sybil Hallow!

Ethel se removió incómoda en su lugar.

Sybil subió con inseguridad al taburete, su cabello era poco más oscuro que el de la otra Hallow y sus ojos azules, sus cejas redondeadas le daban aspecto de asustadiza; se parecía un poco a Ethel pero su cara era más redonda, la nariz recta y tenía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡RAVENCLAW! —gritó el sombrero y se fue feliz a la mesa en que estaba Ruby.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, se puso de pie, miró radiante a los alumnos y con los brazos abiertos exclamó:

— ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar y todos ovacionaron.

— ¡Ampollas! —gritó Fenella.

— ¡Tripas! —secundó Griselda y todos a su alrededor echaron a reír.

— Así que vienen de Gales — preguntó un pelirrojo alto, carismático, sentándose al lado de Griselda.

— Y han entrado a séptimo año —agregó otro pelirrojo idéntico sentándose junto a Fenella.

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? —preguntó la rubia.

— Fred y George —respondieron al unísono.

— Los más divertidos del colegio…

— … bromistas…

— … excelentes jugadores de quidditch…

— …Y los más guapos de Hogwarts.

— ¿Los más divertidos y bromistas del colegio? —dijo Fenella mirando pícaramente a su amiga.

— Eso ya lo veremos —acompletó Griselda correspondiendo la mirada.

Mildred, Maud y Enid se miraron divertidas.

— Esto se va a poner intenso —comentó Enid socarrona.

— Como no tienes idea, esos dos siempre tienen planes muy locos —un pelirrojo acompañado de un azabache de gafas redondas y la prefecta Hermione Granger tomó asiento en frente de las tres amigas—, soy Ron Weasley, hermano menor de ese par por desgracia.

— Ustedes ya me conocen —saludó Hermione extasiada.

— Yo soy Harry Potter —dijo el segundo chico sonriente.

— ¡Eres tú! —exclamó Mildred metiendo accidentalmente los codos en un tazón de pudín, salpicando a Harry—, ay, lo siento, yo… ¡siempre están hablando de ti!

— Sí, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso —bromeó.

— ¡Qué bueno es tenerlas en Gryffindor! ¿La magia es muy diferente de donde vienen? —inquirió Hermione interesada, quería aprender de las brujas extranjeras.

— Pues en Cackle no usábamos varitas… —Maud empezó a detallarle a Hermione lo que ésta quería saber.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia de las casas? —preguntó Enid curiosa.

— Las cualidades; en Gryffindor somos valientes y aventureros como nuestro fundador Godric Gryffindor —respondió Harry—, los de Ravenclaw son inteligentes y estudiosos…

— Pero Hermione es mejor que todos ellos —opinó Ron.

— En Hufflepuff son leales y honestos…

— Bien conocidos por inútiles —farfulló el pelirrojo—, pero aun así son mejores que las serpientes de Slytherin… son lo peor.

— ¿Por qué son lo peor? —preguntó Mildred lanzando una mirada a donde estaba Ethel y Drusilla.

— Son ambiciosos, tramposos, insoportables… todos los magos tenebrosos han estado en esa casa —terminó de decir el Weasley.

— Creo que ese sombrero parlante no se equivocó al poner a esas dos ahí —se burló Enid señalando a sus ex-compañeras.

— ¿Por qué, son muy fastidiosas? —quiso saber Harry—, esa pelirroja me daba espina que sería como Ron, se parecen.

Las nuevas Gryffindor se carcajearon, si le cortaban un poco más el cabello a Drusilla sería idéntica a Ronald.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Ethel y Drusilla estaban sirviéndose comida cuando un fantasma espeluznante con manchas de sangre en el atuendo se acercó a Ethel y la escudriñó sin disimulo.

— ¿Ésta estirada es nueva Slytherin? —preguntó pomposo el ente.

— ¡¿Estirada?! —la castaña levantó la cabeza y miró en dirección opuesta.

— Su ego es tan alzado como su nariz.

— Fuera, barón, no la molestes —ordenó una voz masculina del otro lado de la mesa.

— Como sea.

El fantasma se fue y Ethel miró al frente para saber quién había sido el chico que ahuyentó al fantasma.

— Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy —se presentó un muchacho alto, pálido de ojos grises y rostro afilado, que llevaba bien peinado su cabello rubio platinado y una insignia plateada con la letra "P" en su uniforme.

No se sabía decir si era más blanco el fantasma o Draco Malfoy, pero sí que era atractivo. El mago estiró la mano con cortesía.

— Ethel Hallow, una de los Hallow —habló en tono cantarín, estrechó la mano del chico y sonrió orgullosa.

— Eres sangre pura, ¿no?

— Por supuesto, todas las mujeres Hallow han estudiado en Cackle, y los varones en Camelot.

— He escuchado tu apellido —dijo con más interés el muchacho—, ¿tu padre es Rafer Hallow, influyente en el Ministerio galés?

— Así es, supongo que tu padre es Lucius Malfoy, influyente del inglés —respondió Ethel con el mismo interés que su interlocutor.

— Mi padre ha tenido contacto con el tuyo, eso significa que eres de buena familia.

— Lo mismo digo de ti, Draco Malfoy.

— Dime Draco —el rubio sonrió de lado.

Ethel le correspondió la sonrisa y ambos engreídos adolescentes se quedaron mirando fijamente por varios segundos.

— Hola —interrumpió una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, sentándose junto a Draco tomándolo del brazo—, yo soy Pansy Parkinson, tú eres Hallow y tú del Corral, ¿verdad? ¿Son sangre pura?

— Sí —respondió Ethel cortante.

— Sí, hola, pero llámame Drusilla —contestó la pelirroja feliz de que la integraran a una plática.

— Tú dime Pansy —dijo emocionada la bruja—, me alegra tener nuevas amigas sangre pura y bonitas, no como la ratona de biblioteca, sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

— ¿Harry Potter? —preguntó con interés la castaña ojiverde—, ¿dónde está? Me gustaría conocerlo.

— Está allá, en la mesa de Gryffindor —Pansy señaló a espaldas de Ethel—, no te recomiendo que te lleves con él, es un tonto, y el director tiene obvia preferencia por él y sólo él —agregó con rencor.

La Hallow giró 180° la cabeza y observó al azabache de gafas redondas que charlaba con una chica que bien conocía, Mildred. Por un segundo, los ojos verde brillante de Harry Potter se detuvieron en los verde jade de Ethel, y se desviaron.

— No me lo puedo creer, Mildred Embrollo tratando de llamar la atención de Harry Potter —mencionó recelosa.

— Bah, Potty no es más que un melodramático defensor de los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre, sin el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore no es nada —escupió con rabia el pálido muchacho.

— ¿Envidia, Draco? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te desagrada tanto? —Ethel dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Y tú por qué odias a esa niña de trenzas? —imitó el gesto de la castaña.

— Pregunté primero, dime y te responderé —acordó.

— Fui amable con él el primer día de clase —susurró—, le tendí la mano y el "Elegido" me rechazó por la sucia comadreja que está a su lado.

— Jajajá —rió lo suficientemente alto para que la mitad del comedor volteara a verla—, lo siento —se disculpó entre risas alargando la última sílaba.

— Sí, bueno, es tu turno —dijo con desdén el pálido.

— Mildred es una completa inútil, no puede hacer hechizos simples, ni siquiera tiene antecedentes mágicos —explicó Ethel.

— Hay un trasfondo —insistió.

— Pff —bufó—, bien, esa niña tonta me tiró a propósito de la escoba el primer día de academia.

— Já, ¿y te reías de mí? Tan siquiera mi enemigo es el "Niño que vivió" y no una hija de muggles mentecata.

— ¿Así que eso piensas? Cuida tus palabras, Draco Malfoy —amenazó con el rostro serio.

— ¿O qué harás, Ethel? —la retó altanero.

Ethel no lo dudó más, apuntó sus manos hacia Draco y pronunció un hechizo.

— _Sago Lacto Sewit , Revento Batisco, ¡Sémola Nunc Liquaté!_

Una copa llena de malteada de chocolate cerca del rubio, empezó a burbujear de la nada y antes de que pudiese pararse, el batido salió volando y cayó directo en su túnica. Ethel cruzó los brazos orgullosa y alzó la cabeza sonriente.

Ya habían olvidado que estaban en el Gran Comedor, varias brujas y magos habían volteado para ver la pequeña escena; Drusilla y Pansy no les quitaban los ojos de encima sorprendidas por la inesperada riña.

— ¡Me las pagarás, Hallow! —gruñó furioso, pero antes de que sacara su varita y atacara a la bruja, el director hizo callar a todos en el comedor.

— Ejem… —Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y los alimentos hace un segundo sobre las mesas ya habían desaparecido—, ya que todos hemos comido y bebido, tengo unos últimos anuncios que dar; omití al comienzo de la ceremonia los cambios en el profesorado, quiero presentarles formalmente a la directora de Cackle, la maestra Cackle que se encargará de impartir la clase de Encantamientos a los alumnos de primer a tercer año.

Los estudiantes le aplaudieron a la sonriente bruja de cabello gris.

— La maestra Ogrum enseñará Pociones a los alumnos de primero a cuarto, el profesor Slughorn a los de quinto a séptimo; por lo tanto Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será impartida por el profesor Snape.

Las serpientes de Slytherin festejaron la última noticia, Snape era su profesor favorito y jefe de casa. Los chicos de la mesa de Gryffindor no recibieron con alegría el aviso.

— A los de primero y a las nuevas, les comunico que los bosques del castillo están prohibidos. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Por último les informo que las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso, los que estén interesados, pónganse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Varios alumnos de cada mesa exclamaron emocionados.

— Y ahora, ¡a la cama! No querrán estar cansados mañana en sus clases.

Draco Malfoy se paró como rayo de su asiento y se fue a grandes zancadas del Gran Comedor, seguido por dos chicos de Slytherin muy corpulentos.

— Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo —suspiró Pansy Parkinson a las nuevas viendo con reprobación a Ethel—, las llevaré junto con los de primero a nuestra sala común; en el camino les explicaré sobre la copa de las casas, unos detalles importantes sobre Slytherin y mis funciones como prefecta —avisó.

En ese momento, la castaña de Cackle advirtió que Pansy también llevaba la insignia de "P". Echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de salir del salón y observó que cada grupo nuevo de las casas, era guiado por alumnos de cursos mayores. Mildred y sus amigas eran guiadas por la castaña despeinada que habían conocido antes de la selección y por un pelirrojo parecido a Drusilla.

— Vaya, Ethel, creí que por fin habías conocido a tu alma gemela y terminaron siendo enemigos en el primer día —susurró Drusilla a su amiga.

— No digas estupideces, Drusilla, vamos.

* * *

 **Hola :)**  
 **Dejen reviews de qué les parece, y si no conocen la serie "La bruja desastrosa" y gustan verla, busquen en Dailymotion el canal "Carolina Flove", ella ha subido todos los capítulos doblados :3 Así podrán imaginar las voces y conocer a las brujas de Cackle.**

 **Por cierto, la Ethel Hallow que yo utilizo es la que aparece en la segunda y tercer temporada, interpretada por la actriz Katie Allen.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Los excéntricos profesores

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y Jill Murphy :( la historia es mía :3_

 _Crossover de Harry Potter y la Bruja Desastrosa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Los excéntricos profesores**

* * *

 _._

A las siete de la mañana, Ethel despertó en el dormitorio compartido de chicas de quinto año de Slytherin. Era elegante, frío y las camas estaban cubiertas por cobertores y doseles verdes con grabados plateados. Los baúles de las chicas descansaban al lado de sus propios tocadores.

— ¡Drusilla, despierta! —exclamó en voz baja la castaña lanzándole a la cabeza un almohadón de pluma a su amiga.

— Déjame dormir, Ethel… —respondió Drusilla enterrando el rostro en su colchón.

— Ya son las siete.

— Esto no es Cackle, las clases empiezan hasta las nueve…

— Si demoramos en subir, los demás se acabarán el delicioso almuerzo… —dijo astuta.

— ¡No esperemos más!

Drusilla se levantó como resorte de la cama. Las dos chicas se asearon, Ethel peinó su cabello en la típica coleta perfecta atada con un moño negro. De sus baúles sacaron los nuevos uniformes de Hogwarts.

— ¡Están geniales! No son como las cortinas desteñidas que nos obligaban a vestir en la academia —decía la pelirroja poniéndose el uniforme.

— Sí, tienen más estilo… aunque carecen de la tradición de las brujas —criticó Ethel.

Drusilla optó por usar el suéter sin botones del colegio con la falda de tablones grandes hasta la rodilla color gris rata, y un par de calcetas grises. Ethel prefirió ponerse el chaleco, dejando a la vista las mangas largas de la camisa blanca, la falda le llegaba varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla por lo cual eligió usar medias negras.

Ambas anudaron perfectamente sus corbatas verdes con plata, abotonaron los cuellos de las camisas y por último, se abrocharon encima las túnicas negras con el escudo de Slytherin. Estaban impecables.

Al salir a la sala común nadie las saludó, los chicos desviaban la mirada de ellas y las chicas las veían con reproche.

En el Gran Comedor el desayuno era casi tan espléndido como el banquete de la noche anterior. Aún faltaba casi una hora para la primera clase, las dos amigas se preguntaban a qué clase deberían ir primero cuando la profesora McGonagall pasó y les entregó sus horarios.

— Primer período… Historia de la Magia… aula 4F con Ravenclaw —leyó la pelirroja.

— Perfecto —dijo sonriente Ethel—, vi que usaremos de lectura _"Una Historia de la magia"_ de Bathilda Bagshot, lo leí cuando tenía ocho años —presumió sacudiendo su cabello—, recuerdo a la perfección desde la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289 hasta los hechos más insignificantes como la Huelga de las Gárgolas de 1911 o la Ventisca de Jabón de 1378. ¡Oh! También está Uric el Chiflado que no fue más que un mago demente que creía que el canto de…

— Ahí están —interrumpió Pansy no muy contenta—, el profesor Snape me ha encargado que las guíe a ustedes dos a las clases, hasta que sean capaces de recordar el camino.

— ¡Bien, Pansy! Iremos por nuestras mochilas a la sala común y volvemos —contestó Drusilla levantándose del asiento y jalando del brazo a la castaña.

Ethel se limitó a dedicar una sonrisa forzada a la morena y darle la espalda.

 _._

 _._

En las habitaciones de Gryffindor, tres muchachitas dormían profundamente bajo sus sábanas escarlata, faltaban quince minutos para las nueve.

 _Toc toc_ , sonó en la puerta. Hermione empujó la puerta y entró.

— ¿Maud, estás aquí?

Caminó al centro de la recámara y vio a tres chicas durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivas camas.

— ¡POR MERLÍN, DESPIERTEN! —gritó la prefecta Granger asustando a las tres soñolientas—. ¡Falta menos de quince minutos para que empiecen las clases!

— ¡No puede ser, nos hemos quedado dormidas! —exclamó Maud Luna colocándose sus gafas.

— ¡Llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer día! —dijo Mildred asustada.

— Ustedes vístanse rápido, yo haré sus mochilas, ya tengo el horario —ordenó Hermione—, ya no tendrán tiempo de desayunar.

Mildred, Maud y Enid corrieron al baño y vistieron con prisa sus uniformes, con la camisa mal abotonada que por suerte no se notaba con el suéter, la corbata sin anudar (en el caso de Mildred, las agujetas de sus zapatos tampoco estaban atadas) y el cabello mal peinado; atravesaron la sala común corriendo siguiendo los rápidos pasos de la morena castaña.

.

.

Pansy Parkinson llevó a sus nuevas compañeras al aula 4F en el primer piso. Conforme los alumnos iban llegando tomaban asiento en los pupitres dobles, Ethel y Drusilla escogieron uno hasta el frente de la clase. El resto de estudiantes reñía por ocupar un lugar lo más retirado del escritorio del profesor, cosa que no hablaba bien de la clase; Ruby Cerezo tomó asiento en una mesa de al lado junto con otra chica de Ravenclaw.

— Soy el profesor Cuthbert Binns, yo les enseñaré Historia de la Magia en este quinto año —se presentó con simpleza un fantasma regordete de edad avanzada, Ethel se irguió en su asiento—. Suficiente introducción. Hablaré sobre la guerra de los gigantes. En la antigüedad las colonias de gigantes eran casi tan grandes como las de…

El profesor Binns era más adormecedor que el polvo de sueños de Morfeo, a los veinte minutos de clase, más de la mitad del grupo ya estaba en su séptimo sueño; Ruby Cerezo había llevado uno de sus tontos aparatos muggles y escuchaba música en audífonos con su compañera; sólo Ethel tomaba apuntes sin parar con su pluma dorada.

— Drusilla, esta clase es peor que las de Mim… —susurró sin respuesta—, ¿Drusilla?

La pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida sobre la mesa babeando el pergamino vacío bajo su cabeza, la ojiverde movió su hombro un par de veces pero Drusilla no despertó.

— No mamá… cereal con leche está bien… —farfulló ausente.

Ethel suspiró aburrida, dejó la pluma y la apuntó con sus manos.

— Auto Scribum, Sola Vuelapluma, ¡Eradicatum!

La pluma de Ethel se irguió por sí sola y empezó a anotar los apuntes en el pergamino con la misma delicada caligrafía de la castaña.

— ¿Eso no es trampa? —dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

— Por supuesto que no, Draco Malfoy, se llama ingenio —respondió sin voltear.

— ¿Ingeniosa tú? Já, no me hagas reír. El barón Sanguinario tenía razón, eres una estirada, niñita pretenciosa.

— ¿Pretenciosa? —la castaña se giró para lanzar una mirada asesina al rubio, que ocupaba la mesa atrás de ella—. Que impresión, el arrogante e insolente hijo de papi me llama presumida. ¿Lavaste bien tu túnica? ¿Quieres que derrame otro poco de malteada sobre ella?

— Me las vas a pagar, Ethel Hallow…

El timbre sonó marcando fin de la clase, el profesor Binns dejó de leer y como por arte de magia el grupo completo se despertó; tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del aula. Ethel y Drusilla siguieron al resto de Slytherin hasta una torre del otro lado del castillo.

— Clase doble de Transformaciones… con Gryffindor —leyó la pelirroja—. Oye, Ethel, ¿por qué los demás nos miran con odio o pasan de nosotras?

— No lo sé y no me importa.

Estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin iban entrando al salón conforme llegaban, excepto Draco Malfoy que esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. La castaña ojiverde iba muy entretenida ojeando el libro _"Transformación: nivel intermedio"_ cuando la cubierta se cerró de golpe; confundida lo volvió a abrir y éste se volvió a cerrar.

— Drusilla, ¿le pasa también esto a tu…? ¡Aah!

Al libro de Transformaciones le salieron cuatro patas, saltó de las manos de Ethel y corrió por el suelo intentando escapar.

Ethel y Drusilla persiguieron al libro andante pero este era muy escurridizo y no se dejaba agarrar, cuando la castaña estaba por sujetarlo, un _Confundus_ exclamado por Draco la hizo caer; los alumnos que estaban observando la escena, reventaron a carcajadas incluidas Mildred y sus amigas, los únicos que no reían eran Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, a quienes no les hacía gracia nada de lo que Malfoy hiciera. Furiosa, tirada en el suelo Ethel apuntó con sus manos al libro corredor.

— _Reversus Revolvus Returnus ¡Resolvus!_

Las patas desaparecieron y el libro volvió a ser común y corriente; Drusilla lo recogió. En cuanto Ethel se puso de pie y miró inquisidora a los espectadores, éstos entraron rápido al aula, menos Draco que reía sin consideración.

— ¡Estúpido! —exclamó echando fuego— ¡Me las pagarás! _Alverix Orcus, Transforgamorphus_ …

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —irrumpió la profesora McGonagall mirando con el ceño fruncido—, ¿no entrarán a la clase?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el rubio y la castaña entraron al salón con la profesora tras ellos, pero antes de que pudiesen elegir un lugar, McGonagall los empujó hasta el frente de la clase y los sentó en un pupitre cercano al escritorio; estaban rodeados de miradas incómodas de los Gryffindors, en Transformaciones las serpientes siempre tomaban asiento hasta el fondo.

— Supongo que recuerdan la clasificación de la Transformación, ¿quién me la puede decir?

Hermione Granger levantó ansiosa la mano como siempre, pero no fue la única.

— Estoy segura de que usted sabe la respuesta, señorita Granger —habló la profesora—, pero démosle la oportunidad a una de las alumnas nuevas, ¿señorita…?

— Ethel Hallow —respondió con orgullo—, la Transformación se divide en cuatro ramas según su dificultad, y son: transformación, desaparición, invocación y destransformación.

— Muy bien, señorita Hallow. ¿Ahora me pueden decir los subtipos de la primera rama…?

Ethel volvió a levantar la mano, más rápido que Hermione.

— Transformación humana, que consiste en transformar partes del cuerpo o un ser humano por completo a otra forma; Permutación, en que una característica física de uno de los dos objetivos se cambia con el otro objetivo… y Transformación entre especies, donde parcial o completamente cambia el organismo objetivo en una nueva especie —contestó sonriendo con suficiencia.

— Bien contestado, señorita Hallow —dijo McGonagall sorprendida—, cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Todas las serpientes miraron con admiración a la engreída castaña y varios sonrieron por los puntos sumados a su casa, la profesora McGonagall que era jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, no había dado puntos a Slytherin en muchos años.

— En este curso aprenderemos la segunda rama, deberán prestar atención y no perder el tiempo si quieren pasar su TIMO, la Desaparición es la transformación más difícil a evaluar. ¿Alguien sabe el conjuro para desaparecer…? ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

Esta vez Hermione fue más rápida para levantar la mano.

— Es _Evanesco_ , y es el único conjuro que se necesita para desaparecer cualquier objeto —respondió con deje de emoción.

— Dos puntos para Gryffindor. Como sólo hay un conjuro, la dificultad para hacerlo viene directamente relacionada con la complejidad del organismo que se desaparecerá.

La ojiverde alzó la mano sin que hubiese una pregunta.

— ¿Sí, señorita Hallow?

— Profesora, _Evanesco_ puede que sea el único con varita, pero en la magia antigua de las brujas hay otros dos, el hechizo de la aparición/desaparición y la humibificación.

— ¿Humibificación? ¿Sabe hacer el hechizo, señorita Hallow? —inquirió interesada, a lo que la joven respondió con un asentimiento.

Ethel se puso de pie, tomó una manzana verde de su mochila y la colocó en el escritorio de McGonagall. Recitó sacudiendo las manos:

— _Miazma Vaporum, Efferium ¡Futoom!_

En una nube de humo, la manzana desapareció. Todas las serpientes vitorearon y aplaudieron, los leones de Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy observaban con la boca abierta el lugar donde antes había estado la fruta y Hermione Granger suspiraba acalorada por la impresión.

— ¡Magnífico, señorita Hallow! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! —exclamó sin contener una sonrisita que solía dedicar a sus mejores alumnos—. ¿Las demás señoritas de Cackle pueden conjurar ese hechizo también?

Tanto Drusilla, Mildred, Enid y Maud negaron con la cabeza.

— Es usted muy inteligente, puede sentarse —McGonagall no podía dejar de sonreír.

Ethel sonrió con suficiencia estirando el cuello y volvió a su lugar, donde el pálido rubio no dejaba de verla con la boca abierta.

— Empezarás a babear si no cierras la boca ahora —susurró burlona la castaña sin dejar de sonreír al frente.

Al pasar las dos horas de Transformaciones, salieron de la torre y el ambiente había cambiado completamente (no el frío glacial de las montañas pero sí el estudiantil), los chicos de Slytherin sonreían a Ethel y la felicitaban, un grupito de tres le gritó "¡Contigo volveremos a ganar la copa de las casas!".

— ¿Sabes dónde es la clase de Runas Antiguas, Drusilla? —preguntó leyendo su horario.

— Ah, no… además yo me inscribí en Adivinación, no Runas —dijo colorándose tanto como su cabello. Pansy unos cuantos pasos a la distancia le hizo un movimiento de muñeca llamándola.

— ¡¿Adivinación?! —cuestionó exagerando el gesto decepcionado—. De acuerdo, vete con tu nueva amiga a tu clase burda.

— ¡Te veré en el comedor! —exclamó alejándose de su mejor amiga.

Como no sabía el camino, la ojiverde optó por seguir la cabeza rubia platinada que conocía ya que había tomado una ruta diferente a la de Drusilla y Pansy; atravesó la plaza enfrente de la entrada principal, caminó más a prisa, sólo un par de metros de distancia los separaba, la castaña estaba por tragarse el orgullo y preguntarle sobre la clase…

 **¡PUM!** , algo explotó en los invernaderos del castillo. Humo gris salía por la puerta y la malla del techo.

 **¡PUM!** , de nuevo otro estallido, el humo se intensificó y todos los estudiantes que estaban en clase de Herbología salieron disparados cubriendo sus rostros con la manga de la túnica con la profesora detrás de ellos.

Fenella y Griselda habían sido las primeras en salir corriendo y llevaban enormes sonrisas traviesas en el rostro; detrás de ellas iban los gemelos Weasley con el cabello despeinado, cenizas en el uniforme pero muy emocionados.

Enormes tentáculos babosos de una planta brotaron del interior del invernadero y amenazaban con expandirse fuera de este; la profesora Sprout lanzaba hechizos para tratar de contenerla, Hagrid llegó en su ayuda con un largo polín de madera con el que pretendía hacer retroceder a la planta.

— ¡HAGRID, VE POR FLITWICK O MCGONAGALL! —gritaba la profesora de Herbología al semi-gigante melenudo.

— ¡EN SEGUIDA VOY! —exclamó, pero en cuanto quiso retirarse del perímetro, un tentáculo se enroscó en su muy ancho cuerpo y lo levantó del suelo.

— ¡HARRY, VE POR LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL! —gritó.

Harry Potter seguido de Ron Weasley (que se habían acercado a los invernaderos tras el escándalo) se dirigieron al castillo a toda velocidad.

— Bien hecho, Feni —felicitó una rubia de ojos azules de séptimo.

— Bien hecho, Gris —devolvió el cumplido su inseparable amiga.

— Fue buena, Feni y Gris.

— Pero aún no pueden igualar a los Weasley.

— El título de mejores bromistas sigue siendo nuestro.

— Hasta el final de los tiempos —sonrieron Fred y George.

— ¿Ustedes ocasionaron esto, nuevas? —inquirió Draco, que se había quedado de pie en el mismo sitio desde la primer explosión. Las dos brujas asintieron.

— A Ogrum no le gustará… —amenazó Ethel que a pesar de ser dos años menor, era unos centímetros más alta que las chicas mayores.

— ¿Nos acusarás, Ethel Hallow?

— ¡Serpiente!

— Pff —bufó—, no lo haré, no son Mildred o una de su torpe clan.

Del castillo salió McGonagall seguida por Ogrum rumbo al lugar del desastre. La enorme y viscosa planta sacudía de un lado al otro a Hagrid, tan fuerte que sus pantalones lanudos se le habían bajado a los tobillos dejando al descubierto las peludas piernas y sus percudidos calzoncillos de abuelita con lunares rojos. Con un par de movimientos de muñecas, las dos mujeres hicieron desaparecer los tentáculos y Hagrid cayó como roca al suelo.

— ¡Gracias al cielo, profesoras! —el guardabosques se puso de pie y caminó hacia Ogrum y McGonagall para abrazarlas.

— Por el amor de… ¡Vístase, profesor! —exclamó Ogrum desviando la vista, Hagrid se subió los pantalones—. ¿Quién fue el culpable de esto?

La profesora Sprout se encogió de hombros y detalló lo sucedido en su clase.

— Oh, no… Gris.

— Si Ogrum descubre que fue magia de brujas, culpará a la primera de nosotras que vea por aquí…

— A mí no, soy alumna modelo… —se defendió Ethel.

— ¿Por qué no estás en clase ahora? —cuestionó Fenella cruzada de brazos.

— Me detuve a ver el conflicto de los invernaderos, es todo…

— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien infló una calabaza y la hizo estallar en un concurso muggle el año pasado? —preguntó Griselda enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Fantástico! —exclamaron al unísono los gemelos.

— Sí, pero… —frunció el gesto preocupada.

— Están en problemas, brujas —sonrió de lado el rubio.

— También ustedes si no han descubierto que es magia de bruja.

— ¿El príncipe de Slytherin y los bromistas Weasley aquí?

Draco Malfoy borró la sonrisa del rostro, también se había quedado sin ir a clase por mirón y ya tenía problemas con la jefa de Gryffindor.

— Viene McGonagall y la amargada de su profesora, ¡Corran! —gritaron los pelirrojos.

— Tienen razón —Ethel salió disparada tras los cuatro de séptimo y seguida por Malfoy.

Entraron al castillo, del segundo piso venía corriendo la señora Norris quien los vio y empezó a seguir a los seis muchachitos, los pasos de Filch sonaban unos metros atrás cerca de la escalera.

— _¡Snufflifors!_

Fred apuntó a Filch y justo antes de que los descubriera, las matas secas de cabello del conserje, cobraron vida en forma de dos ratas gordas que lo rasguñaron en la cara. La señora Norris hambrienta, caminó sobre su dueño y persiguió a los roedores.

Los hermanos Weasley guiaron a sus acompañantes a través de un pasadizo que los llevó al cuarto piso; una vez a salvo se separaron.

— ¡Fantástico! Me he perdido una asignatura en mi primer día —refunfuñó Ethel cruzando los brazos algo sonrojada por correr.

— Tampoco tendremos la última clase, era Herbología en el invernadero que se destruyó —dijo Malfoy sacudiendo su cabello.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces ya no tengo que hacer aquí, me iré a la cama.

— Yo te puedo llevar a la cama si quieres —Draco sonrió con picardía.

— Que pringado —escupió la castaña rodando los ojos.

Ethel bajó a las mazmorras y entró a la sala común de Slytherin, en el tablero de anuncios estaba publicado el comunicado sobre las clases de Herbología pospuestas hasta la próxima semana; las serpientes no dejaban de sisear felices sobre el incidente con la planta-tentáculos de Fenella y Griselda.

La bruja ya había atravesado la mitad de la sala cuando un grupito de chicas la llamó.

— Hola, ¿eres Ethel Hallow? —preguntó una rubia de piel clara de su mismo curso.

— Sí, soy yo —respondió secamente.

— Soy Daphne, mis amigas y yo queríamos felicitarte por lo que hiciste en Transformaciones, ellas son Tracey, Millicent y mi hermana menor Astoria —las otras chicas que la acompañaban asintieron sonriendo.

— Mucho gusto, pero sólo hice lo que sabía —dijo con falsa modestia correspondiendo la sonrisa.

— ¡Dejaste con la boca abierta a la sabelotodo Granger! —rió Millicent.

— ¿Quién es Granger?

— La supuesta bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, es de Gryffindor, mejor amiga de Potter, hija de muggles…

— Muggles —se burló Ethel—, bueno, pero ya llegué yo, en Cackle mis notas eran perfectas.

— ¿Ya se puede hablar con las nuevas? —inquirió un chico alto de piel oscura uniéndose a la charla.

— ¿Por qué no se podría hablarnos? —quiso saber Ethel enarcando una ceja.

Las brujas y el mago intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, hasta que la hermana menor de Daphne tuvo el valor de contestar.

— Bien… no te llevas bien con Draco… a ningún Sly le gusta tener problemas con él por eso no te hablábamos…

— Ah, claro, es el "príncipe de Slytherin" —escupió con una mueca. _*Ya no más*_ pensó.

 **. . .**

El martes tenían tres clases diferentes.

— Encantamientos, Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… —leyó Drusilla en el Gran Comedor.

— Sí, Drusilla, los has leído al menos diez veces desde que despertaste y me obligaste a ayudarte a pulir tu caldero —rodó los ojos su mejor amiga.

— Perdón Ethel, estoy nerviosa… esta vez no es Ogrum en Pociones, ¿Y si no somos las mejores de la clase?

— Lo seremos.

Pansy Parkinson guio a las nuevas como lo había dicho hasta el aula 2E en el tercer piso. El salón era alargado con un pasillo central flanqueado por dos largas mesas de cada lado (las de atrás estaban más elevadas). Los Slytherins se adueñaron de un lado del salón mientras que los tejones de Hufflepuff se sentaron de frente a ellos. Un hombrecillo mitad duende entró por la puerta, caminó hasta el escritorio al fondo del salón y trepó sobre una pila de libros para alcanzar a ver.

— Filius Flitwick —se presentó con una voz muy chillona—. Me da gusto verlos aquí, este es el último año en que verán Encantamientos obligatoriamente, si pasan su TIMO y elijen la materia, podré verlos para sus ÉXTASIS. Recuerden que este año es importante porque es el momento de pensar su carrera, ¡los exámenes que hagan ahora van a influir en su futuro!

Tras otros quince minutos del profesor hablando de la importancia de los TIMOs, explicó el hechizo silenciador y repartió unas feas ranas con verrugas, muy ruidosas, a los estudiantes.

— ¡Recuerden que deben recitarlo con claridad! —gritó muy agudo sobre los escandalosos croares—, ¡y el movimiento de varita, es importante!

— ¡Profesor! ¡Nosotras nunca hemos hecho un hechizo con varita! —exclamó Ethel atrayendo a Flitwick a su asiento con Drusilla.

— ¡Inténtenlo, no es muy complicado!

Ethel arrugó la frente preocupada, sentía miradas expectantes a sus espaldas, incluso de frente unas de Hufflepuff; levantó su varita (dorada con molduras finas en el mango), dibujó un medio círculo en el aire…

— _¡Silencius!_ —y la bajó en dirección a la rana con un movimiento rápido.

Su verrugoso amigo seguía inflando y desinflando la garganta, sin embargo, no producía sonido alguno.

— ¡Magnífico! Señorita…

— Hallow, Ethel Hallow —sonrió con suficiencia hacia los curiosos tejones.

Drusilla imitó a la castaña y después de varios intentos, logró silenciar su rana. Cuando Flitwick pasaba por las mesas de Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott, una chica rubia de ojos oscuros, quiso impresionar al profesor, pero su hechizo hizo inflar como globo a la rana que flotó hasta topar con el techo, en su intento por arreglarlo, lanzó otro hechizo, el animalito se desinfló escandalosamente y cayó llena de baba sobre la cabeza del enjuto profesor.

Para llegar a Pociones volvían a bajar hasta las frías mazmorras, Ethel y Drusilla tomaron asiento hasta el frente, el profesor Slughorn, calvo y panzón, los esperaba dentro, sonreía y presentaba la clase con exagerado dramatismo.

— Haremos un pequeño concurso en parejas… —sonrió Slughorn mirando a sus alumnos—…abran su libro de _Pociones Avanzadas_ en la página 8, las primeras tres parejas que logren hacer la poción Crece-pelo, ¡ganarán una caja de grageas de todos los sabores!

Era fácil, sólo se necesitaba cola de rata y musgo de media noche, lo tardado era la cocción y lo difícil: que la otra casa en la clase era Ravenclaw. Tras 40 minutos del caldero sobre la flama y continuas agitadas, cuatro binas se pusieron de pie, dos de Slytherin y dos de Ravenclaw.

Se miraron unos a otros, retadores, observando por el rabillo del ojo el escritorio del profesor objetivo; en una milésima de segundo, las serpientes se deslizaron por las grietas del suelo de piedra lo más rápido que pudieron, las águilas se dejaron caer en picada hacia Slughorn, sólo tres parejas ganarían sus dulces, la otra quedaría con los perdedores… Fue una de Ravenclaw la última en llegar y la primera en volver a su mesa.

— Ethel Hallow y Drusilla del Corral —se apresuraron a presentarse.

Vaciaron una muestra de su caldero en un frasquito, el líquido era verde vómito y olía a medicamento, el profesor escudriñó, olió y obligó a Drusilla a beberla, la poción le paró en punta su pelirroja mata.

— Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner —dijeron los de escudo azul.

Hicieron lo mismo que las brujas, la probaron en Goldstein y los resultados fueron los mismos; Corner, el chico de cabello negro largo, flequillo de lado y ojos claros, no dejaba de observar a Ethel con suma curiosidad, tanto que a la castaña le pareció un poco espeluznante.

— Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

Draco no quiso arruinar su peinado, así que obligó a Nott a beber la poción y tuvo el efecto esperado, se ganaron sus respectivas cajas de grageas y aplausos forzosos del resto del salón. Antes de volver a sus asientos, el profesor llamó a Draco, Theodore y Ethel.

— Oh, mis ganadores —dijo guiñándoles un ojo—, he escuchado que son estudiantes destacados en el colegio, y usted con un expediente brillante de Gales —miró a Ethel—, me gustaría invitarlos algunas vez a mi oficina a comer, será una reunión pequeña, un par de jóvenes promesas como ustedes y yo.

— Encantado, profesor —se adelantó Draco.

— ¡Excelente! Les enviaré mi lechuza cuando sea el momento, ¡Oh! Y díganle al señor Zabini, aunque ya me encargaré yo de informarle —les guiñó nuevamente el ojo.

Al terminar la asignatura, los Slytherins tenían una hora libre, que los estudiantes de quinto no desaprovecharon yendo inmediatamente al comedor. Blaise Zabini invitó a las ex-Cackle a sentarse con ellos.

— Ya tenía ganas de verlas usar la varita —habló Daphne entusiasmada acomodándose su broche de cabello.

— Aunque, después de todo saben hacer magia sin varita, ¿de qué les sirve tener una? —opinó Millicent Bulstrode, una chica regordeta.

— Es cierto, ellas pueden estar protegidas todo el tiempo, si nosotros perdemos la varita estamos desarmados —refunfuñó Astoria.

— No es tan simple, nuestra magia también tiene consecuencias —dijo Ethel tomando un panecillo de la mesa.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué consecuencias? —inquirió Zabini.

— El efecto Foster. Si se lanzan muchos hechizos o se usan para fines triviales y egoístas, la energía se acumula en el área y se vuelve en contra los días viernes para liberarse —explicó la ojiverde.

— Que lata, sigo siendo fiel a mi varita.

— A propósito, ¿de qué material son sus varitas? —preguntó la gordita.

— La mía es de Serbal —respondió Drusilla feliz mostrando su rústica varita.

— Olmo, y núcleo de corazón de dragón… —contestó Ethel mostrando la suya.

— Vaya… que singular… —musitó Blaise.

— ¿Qué es singular? —quiso saber la pelirroja.

— La varita del papá de Draco es de los mismos materiales que la de Ethel…

— Deben ser igual de duros como la roca —todos rieron.

La última clase era en las afueras del castillo, a la orilla de los jardines del colegio y el bosque prohibido. En las clases de criaturas mágicas se juntaban todos los alumnos de quinto de las cuatro casas; el profesor era nada más y nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque semi-gigante de los calzoncillos horrendos.

— ¡Hoy les tengo una lección interesante! —exclamó tan alto como si su voz no fuese lo suficientemente potente.

Frente a su vieja cabaña, había varias cestas con gusanos marrones de aproximadamente 10 pulgadas de longitud, que se babeaban unos a otros, no tenían forma, eran plastas de mucosa.

— ¡Gusarajos! —dijo Hagrid—, son animales muy tranquilos, según el Ministerio, son clasificación X.

— Una equis de aburrido —susurró Pansy a Daphne.

— ¡En grupos de tres tomen uno y aliméntenlos con las lechugas que están en esta cesa!

Los equipos eran compuestos por integrantes de una misma casa, Millicent se unió a Ethel y Drusilla, tomaron su respectivo animal y un par de lechugas. El gusarajo se movía con lentitud y comía su alimento a bocados pequeños y despacio ya que no tenía dientes.

— Este bicho es igual de inútil que Mildred Embrollo —musitó la Hallow detrás del equipo de Mildred.

— Deja de molestar, Ethel —refunfuñó Maud Luna.

— ¿Molestar? Sólo dije la verdad, son igual de buenos para nada…

— No escuchen a esa arpía, no la quieren en su casa por eso nos ataca —afirmó Enid.

— No la querían pero ahora sí después de la clase de Transformaciones.

— Eso no fue la gran cosa, Hermione es igual de listilla que ella.

— Enid tiene razón, gracias a ella hemos ganado más de veinte puntos en dos días —dijo Mildred.

— ¿Cómo van con su gusano? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan acercándose a las chicas.

— Bien, igual que los demás —respondió la rubia de lentes desganada.

— Esta clase es aburrida, ¿cuándo veremos dragones de verdad? —quiso saber Enid emocionada.

— ¡Dragones no! Son muy peligrosos, ¡clasificación XXXXX! —contestó Hermione entrando en la conversación.

— Sería más emocionante… —rezongó Enid soplando su flequillo recto de la frente.

— Denle tiempo a Hagrid es nuevo —pidió Harry Potter—, además no están tan mal estos animales, son más agradables que Malfoy —rió.

 **. . .**

Miércoles fue el día más ligero pese a que la clase de Herbología seguía siendo espacio libre por la reconstrucción del invernadero. Ethel conoció en Aritmancia a la profesora más estricta de todo el colegio, Séptima Vector, mientras que las leonas de Cackle, Drusilla y Ruby tuvieron el privilegio de tener clase de Adivinación con la más chiflada del castillo, Sybill Trelawney.

La semana parecía ir bien hasta que llegó el jueves con la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— Silencio —mandó a callar el tétrico profesor de cabello grasiento y piel cetrina que entró al salón con su capa ondeando como alas de murciélago.

El aula estaba oscura por las cortinas cerradas y adornada con cuadros de personas sufriendo y heridas asquerosas.

— Las Artes Oscuras —dijo—, son muchas, variadas, siempre cambiantes, y eternas. Pelear contra ellas es como oponerse a un monstruo de muchas cabezas, en la cual, cada vez que cortan un cuello, crece una cabeza más feroz e inteligente que antes. Pelean contra algo que siempre cambia, se transforma, que es indestructible.

Su voz a pesar de ser fría, reflejaba excitación por su materia. El gesto serio, amargado y exigente del profesor Snape, era idéntico al de Ogrum.

Mildred y Enid se secretearon algo al oído en un escritorio al fondo, pero Snape no lo pasó desapercibido y las miró con mala cara.

— ¿Quién puede decirme qué son los hechizos defensivos? —preguntó aburrido.

Hermione levantó la mano primero, el profesor ni se inmutó, paseó la vista sobre ella, fingió no verla y se detuvo en una segunda mano alzada.

— ¿Sí, señorita…?

— Hallow. Son hechizos que contrarrestan o devuelven uno de ataque lanzado a nuestros.

— ¿Conoce alguno de ellos?

— Sólo teoría, no los he intentado en varita… son el encantamiento desarmador, conjuro de protección…

— Y esos dos serán los que veremos hoy —interrumpió a la castaña en su enliste—, bien contestado, señorita Hallow, 5 puntos para Slytherin.

Ethel sonrió altiva recibiendo miradas de desagrado por parte de ciertas Gryffindors que la conocían.

— Si han siquiera abierto sus libros ya sabrán que _Expelliarmus_ es el encantamiento de desarme, y _Protego_ el de protección… formen parejas, es hora de practicar.

Conforme las parejas se formaban, los haces de luces empezaban a volar por la habitación, algunas varitas volaban, unos escudos de burbuja aparecían, Ethel no fallaba ninguna y lanzaba ataques suaves a Drusilla para que los detuviera sin problema.

Maud había hecho pareja con Hermione y trabajaban sin inconvenientes. Mildred y Enid parecían competir contra Harry y Ron en quienes cometían más desastres en la clase: la varita de Ron había estallado un par de veces tirando pergaminos cerca y Mildred por su parte lanzaba los hechizos en dirección equivocada; El profesor los miraba con una sutil pizca de odio.

— Cambio de parejas —anunció—, señor Malfoy, señorita Hallow, ustedes practicarán con Weasley y Embrollo —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Vamos, comadreja, lanza un buen hechizo! —exclamó Draco, poniendo colorado a Ron.

Unos cuatro Expelliarmus lanzó en cadena pero fueron muy insatisfactorios; cuando llegó el turno del Sly, el primer Expelliarmus lo lanzó con toda su fuerza posible que rompió el escudo del Weasley y lo mandó a volar junto con su varita rota del otro lado del salón.

— Esto es muy sencillo, Mildred, es más rápido aprender a usar la magia con varita… —musitó venenosa.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó la bruja de dos trenzas.

La castaña ni siquiera se inmutó, pues el hechizo había sido tan débil para llegar a ella.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Y nada.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —dijo más firme y la varita casi se le escurría a Ethel de las manos.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —devolvió el hechizo molesta, empujando a la Gry contra la mesa detrás de ella sin su varita.

— Que decepcionante su desempeño, Weasley y Embrollo, son una vergüenza incluso para la casa de Gryffindor, esperaría más de usted —señaló a Ron—, teniendo en cuenta que ha hecho magia con varita desde hace cinco años, pero eso no justifica su incompetencia, señorita Embrollo, sus compañeras se han adaptado sin problema, menos usted… Cinco puntos menos a cada uno, y para mañana espero mejores resultados.

Ethel se cruzó de brazos y sonrió satisfecha por humillar a Mildred, mientras que Draco hacía el mismo gesto en su sitio; por un momento se miraron entre ellos con complicidad, pero fruncieron el ceño al recordar su no tan amena convivencia.

* * *

 **:)**

 **Segundo capítulo, espero que les guste :3**

 **En realidad es más como una presentación de como conocen a los profesores las nuevas alumnas (sobre todo Ethel *-*), pero los capítulos por venir serán diferentes, tendrán un tema y así :) para hacer más entretenido el fic**

 **Si quieren que dedique un capítulo a unos personajes en especial, decirmelo en los Reviews para que lo escriba :3**

 _ **SmithBack**_ **: Me alegro que conozcas la serie, es una de mis favoritas, espero que me sigas leyendo :3**

 ** _selin3838_ :Aaaa, me pone feliz encontrar a personitas como tú, yo también estuve buscando crossovers de estos dos y como no encontraba, me decidí a empezar uno 3, espero que sigas leyendo y des tus sugerencias también :3**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo... Torneo de las bromas._


	3. Capítulo 3 Torneo de las bromas

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y Jill Murphy :( la historia es mía :3_

 _Crossover de Harry Potter y la Bruja Desastrosa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Torneo de las bromas**

* * *

 _._

— Primera semana y ya siento que me ahogo en pergaminos —suspiró Mildred soñolienta.

Ella y sus amigas estaban sentadas en una mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo sus deberes.

— Vamos, Hermione, es nuestro primer sábado, podemos… —bostezó Enid—…relajarnos un poco antes de…

— Por Godric, ¡tendrán todo el domingo libre si hacemos los deberes ahora! Y una semana muy relajada con tiempo suficiente para ir a la biblioteca —sermoneó la prefecta Granger.

— Hermione tiene razón, aunque también me gustaría descansar un poco y pasear por el castillo —opinó Maud acomodándose sus lentes.

Las cuatro brujas vestían ropas muggles y el cabello suelto (a excepción de Mildred que conservaba sus trenzas). Maud a pesar de ser sangre pura, estaba muy acostumbrada a vivir tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y aunque no sabía mucho de moda, le gustaba más la ropa ligera y casual de los muggles que las pesadas capas de bruja. Mildred era al igual que Hermione, hija de muggles, por lo que estaban más que habituadas a la vida sin magia; Enid compartía su estilo de vida a pesar de ser mestiza y que siempre había sido consciente de sus dotes mágicas desde la infancia.

— ¡Sí! Demos una vuelta por los jardines, son enormes —saltó Mildred, ignorando un momento su pergamino.

— O vayamos por túneles secretos embrujados, seguramente hay muchos aquí —sonrió Enid intrépida.

— No, eso da miedo, no me gustaría encontrar fantasmas malignos dentro de ellos —tembló la de trenzas.

— Son incorregibles, Mildred es tan Ronald, Enid tan Harry… —rodó los ojos Hermione.

— Y Maud tan tú —finalizó Enid con picardía—, encontraste a tu pareja perfecta de clase.

— Maud es más centrada, sabe la importancia de los TIMOs —dijo con orgullo como si de su hija se tratase.

Hermione estaba feliz de tener esas tres nuevas amigas, Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos pero hasta ella, siendo tan poco femenina y sin mucho gusto por la vida social, necesitaba tener tiempo de chicas.

Las brujas volvieron a sus deberes cuando una estrepitosa discusión irrumpió en la circular sala llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Lo de los invernaderos no estuvo mal pero les falta mucho por aprender —dijo Fred (o George) con un ademán desdeñoso.

— Apuesto a que haríamos mejores bromas que ustedes —retó Fenella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Los gemelos Weasley? Ya están quedando obsoletos —añadió Griselda.

— Tenemos grandes clásicos…

— Y novedades impresionantes…

— No podrían ganarnos, este ha sido nuestro territorio desde siempre —decía un gemelo a las dos brujas con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y los brazos cruzados.

— Las bromas son nuestro talento, lo tenemos en la sangre —el otro gemelo imitó el gesto y postura de su hermano y se situó uno centímetros detrás de él.

— Somos más ingeniosas, podemos vencerlos.

Los cuatro se observaban desafiantes, hasta que Lee Jordan, un chico negro de rastas y mejor amigo de los pelirrojos, se situó entre ellos y gritó con voz de comentarista:

— ¡TORNEO DE LAS BROMAS! ¡Fred y George Weasley contra Fenella y Griselda!

Varios alumnos de primero a séptimo aplaudieron emocionados ante la idea. Harry y Ron entraron a la sala común con sus escobas en ese momento y preguntaron a Seamus qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Un torneo? —dudó Griselda.

— Aceptamos —dijeron a coro los gemelos—, ¿Y ustedes? —inquirieron con una ceja enarcada.

— Aceptamos —respondieron las muchachas mirándose entre sí.

— ¡Las bromas serán toda esta semana al personal de la escuela —prosiguió Lee autodefiniéndose director del torneo—, quienes hagan la mejor, serán los mejores bromistas del colegio!

— ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? —gritó Hermione acomodando su placa de prefecta en la ropa, caminó hasta ellos— ¡LEE JORDAN!

— ¡Un torneo! —explicó como algo obvio.

— ¡No puedo permitir eso! Como prefecta es mi deber mantener la disciplina, sobre todo dentro de mi casa.

— Relájate, Granger… —dijo Lee pero calló al ver la mirada de la leona.

— Ya lo sabemos.

— Pero igual lo haremos —sentenciaron los gemelos.

— ¡RON! —gritó molesta la castaña mirando fijamente al menor de los Weasley—, ¡Son tus hermanos y eres prefecto, haz algo!

Ron se coloró hasta las orejas, miró suplicante a Harry que no se le ocurría nada y respondió en voz baja:

— Vamos, Hermy, es sólo un torneo…

Hermione refunfuñó. Tomó sus cosas de la mesa, dijo un "Tomaremos un descanso, estaré un poco ocupada" a las tres ex-Cackle y se fue hecha furia al dormitorio.

— Creo que si daremos un paseo después de todo.

 _ **. . .**_

En la sala de profesores, tres brujas y un mago muy bajito estaban sentadas tomando el té frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Cómo les ha ido en sus clases? —preguntó amable la profesora McGonagall.

— Oh, Minerva… estos niños son un encanto —elogió Cackle con una cálida sonrisa—, son tan pequeños pero muy entusiasmados.

— Tiene suerte de trabajar con los menores, Amelia, más grandes los estudiantes entran en la etapa de rebeldía.

— Sigo pensando que trabajarían mejor si se separaran magos y brujas —opinó Ogrum tomando su taza—, además las faldas son muy entalladas, ¡pura vanidad!

— ¿Cómo se han comportado nuestras alumnas? —quiso saber la más anciana.

— Son niñas tranquilas, debo admitir que Ethel Hallow me ha impresionado mucho —comentó Minerva.

— Oh, ¡en Encantamientos Ethel Hallow hace los hechizos perfectamente a la primera! —exclamó Flitwick.

— Una digna alumna de la academia —una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro severo de Ogrum—, es todo lo opuesto a Mildred Embrollo.

— Ciertamente Mildred Embrollo no es la más brillante… —dijo McGonagall— pero lo intenta…

— En mi clase hizo explotar una rana sobre ella, fue asqueroso — contó Flitwick.

El profesor distraído en la conversación, tomó una galleta crujiente y la metió en su garganta sin masticar, por lo que se le atoró en el gañote ahogándolo.

— ¡Filius! —exclamó Minerva asustada al verlo jadear y ponerse morado.

Ogrum preparaba un hechizo para descongestionarlo, pero un profesor de aspecto sombrío (que nadie había visto llegar) apuntó su varita a la garganta del enjuto profesor y deshizo el atasco en su garganta.

— ¡Me has salvado la vida, Snape! —rugió feliz el socorrido.

— ¿Hablaban de Embrollo? —inquirió el recién llegado como si no hubiese pasado nada—, a mi parecer es sólo una chiquilla que cree divertido venir a perder el tiempo con sus amigas y piensa que tiene la libertad de hacer lo que le da la gana sin sufrir las consecuencias…

— Exactamente —secundó Ogrum—, lo que Mildred y sus amigas necesitan es más firmeza, ¡Trato duro y disciplina!

Ogrum y Snape voltearon al mismo tiempo para verse y en el momento que sus idénticas miradas oscuras se cruzaron, desviaron la vista incómodos.

— Aún es muy pronto para ser duros con Mildred, profesores —habló Cackle—, sólo denle un poco más de tiempo.

— No servirá —dijeron a coro y con mala cara los dos profesores ataviados de negro.

 ** _. . ._**

El Torneo comenzó, casi todos los Gryffindors estaban entusiasmados, a excepción de Hermione, quien muy indignada trataba de atrapar a los bromistas antes de sus actos, ya que no quería que le restaran puntos a su casa si los descubrían.

Cada broma debían presenciarla los jueces (dos amigos de Lee), Lee Jordan y los gemelos rivales, pero el resto de estudiantes no se quedaba con la curiosidad y se colaban sin que la prefecta Granger se enterara. Fenella y Griselda decidieron ser las primeras.

— ¿Quién será la víctima? —preguntó Lee sonriendo.

— Hagrid —respondió Griselda sosteniendo una botella negra pequeña.

La rubia y la castaña guiaron a los espectadores fuera del castillo, el cielo estaba nublado y gris pero no hacía viento. Atravesaron los jardines húmedos, pasaron frente a los invernaderos, caminaron hasta llegar a la choza de Hagrid y se ocultaron tras unos árboles en el colindante Bosque Prohibido.

— Quédense aquí —ordenaron las brujas.

Fenella corrió hacia la puerta de la cabaña y Griselda se escabulló entre el jardín de calabazas de Hagrid con la botella oscura en la mano.

La castaña tocó la puerta.

— ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! —tocó Fenella con insistencia—. ¡Abra!

Hagrid salió con su habitual abrigo de topo y una corbata mal atada, enorme y fea de colores chillones.

— ¡Ya abrí! —gruñó—, ¡Feni! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

— En el bosque… ¡Vi un Snidget Dorado! —exclamó emocionada.

— ¡UN SNIDGET DORADO! ¿Dónde está? Esas aves son muy difíciles de encontrar, ¡están en peligro de extinción!

El guardabosque tomó una red y salió de su casa siguiendo a la muchacha hacia el otro lado del Bosque Prohibido; cuando ya se perdían de la vista, Griselda corrió y entró a la casa del semi-gigante. Un minuto después salió con la botella vacía y regresó a donde estaban los otros leones.

Esperaron. Fenella volvió con un Hagrid decepcionado.

— Creí que sí era —decía ella.

— Sólo era una pera atascada en la rama, pero descuida, cualquiera puede confundirse, Feni.

— Lo siento, profesor, ¡hasta luego!

El semi-gigante entró a su choza de nuevo y Fenella fingió irse al castillo.

Todos se acercaron, se asomaron por las ventanas: Hagrid tarareaba con su voz ronca mientras hacía el esfuerzo por cepillarse la enmarañada melena; tras varios fracasados intentos, tomó un jarrito con una sustancia viscosa amarillenta, lo olió, frunció el ceño y se lo puso en el cabello como gel.

Griselda volvió al jardín de calabazas, arrojó una piedra a la puerta, dos, tres, su amiga le indicó con la mano que Hagrid ya iba a la entrada y del montículo de hojas, sacó un panal, lo agitó, aventó y se escondió.

Justo cuando el guardabosque abrió la puerta, el panal cayó a sus pies y las abejas volaron al instante a su cabeza.

— No, aléjense ¡fuera! —sacudía con torpeza sus manos—, ¡fuera! ¡FUERA!

Dentro de su casa chocaba contra todos sus muebles tirando los cachivaches que tenían encima, las abejas entraron junto con él y no dejaban de acosarlo con sus aguijones.

— ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Fuera, abejas del demonio!

— ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí dentro? —llegó Sprout al oír el escándalo.

— ¡Corran! —exclamó Lee y se dispersaron los Gryffindors para no ser castigados.

.

Era el turno de Fred y George.

— La profesora Cackle —informó George (o Fred) sonriente.

Ya era lunes, y la exdirectora daba su clase de Encantamientos a los alumnos de segundo año en un aula del tercer piso. El público escarlata se escondía detrás de la pared en una bifurcación del pasillo. Los pelirrojos se acercaron a la puerta del salón.

— Recordemos, _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ —decía Cackle haciendo levitar un libro.

— _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ —repetían los niños.

— Nosotros tenemos un mejor hechizo, ¿O no George? —susurró Fred.

— Absolutamente, Fred —respondió George.

— _¡Infinite Aqua Eructo!_ —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cerraron la puerta con un _"Fermaportus"_ y echaron a correr sin ser vistos, con el resto de sus compañeros.

— ¿Quién se equivocó de hechizo? —preguntó en gritos la profesora para oírse sobre el escándalo del agua.

Los chorros de agua que salían de la nada, iban llenando cuarenta centímetros del aula.

— _¡Finite Incantatem!_

No funcionó; Cackle caminó a la puerta, tiró de la perrilla, sin embargo la puerta no cedía.

— ¡FILCH! ¡¿Está ahí?!

Los niños se subieron a los pupitres.

— ¡Aquí estoy, profesora! —llegó corriendo el conserje.

Filch tiró del pomo tan fuerte que los pies se le fueron hacia adelante y cayó de espaldas sobre la Señora Norris.

El agua ya iba por un metro y medio de alto, Filch se volvió a colgar de la perilla empujando con los pies sobre la puerta; los hermanos Weasley apuntaron con su varita.

— _¡Evanesco!_

La puerta desapareció, Filch cayó sobre su trasero y la avalancha de agua arrastrando a la profesora Cackle, lo derribó al suelo. Los niños de segundo salieron expulsados sobre sus pupitres como si fueran tablas de surf y chocaron unos contra otros en la pared.

.

Fenella, Griselda y los alumnos mayores estaban en clase de Encantamientos con Flitwick.

— Aprenderán a usar el Encantamiento Tira y Aflojaaa —anunció con su voz chillona—, sirve para atraer objetos hacia el mago o a la inversa, la fuerza usada dependerá del peso del objeto que intenten atraer, _¡Carpe Retractum!_

Un haz de luz dorado y azul salió de su varita, se enroscó en la pluma de un chico de Slytherin y la jaló a sus manos.

— ¿Lo ven? —le devolvió su pluma y levantó la varita de nuevo—. _¡Carpe Retractum!_

El haz envolvió un botecito de pintura, Fenella apuntó con sus manos y musitó un _"¡Maximus!"_ antes de que llegara al escritorio de Flitwick.

— Está más pesado de lo que pensé —chilló Flitwick.

Al llegar a su escritorio, el bote de tinta ya era del tamaño de su cabeza de duende; soltó un grito agudo. Algunas risitas sonaron en la sala.

— No creo que necesites traer tanta tinta, Will, intentaré con otra cosa, _¡Carpe Retractum!_

El objetivo del profesor fue un muy pesado libro de una Gry con el que estaba aplicando más fuerza para hacerlo llegar a su mesa; Griselda apuntó hacia él y susurró un _"¡Minimus!"_. Se volvió tan liviano que por el exceso de fuerza usado por el profesor, el libro empequeñecido salió disparado hacia su cara dándole un bofetón que lo tiró contra su pila de libros en el suelo. Tanto leones como serpientes hacían un esfuerzo por no reírse muy fuerte.

— _¡Minimus!_

— _¡Maximus!_

En cuanto el profesor se incorporó, volvió a caer al ver su escritorio más pequeño que el libro reducido; estiró la mano para alcanzar su varita pero esta medía casi sesenta centímetros. Más pálido que la cera, dio por terminada la clase media hora antes y se fue directo con la señora Pomfrey.

.

En una hora libre, un par de pelirrojos seguidos por varios chicos de último curso, Mildred, Enid, Harry y Ronald (a escondidas de Hermione), esperaban en las mazmorras cerca del aula de Slughorn.

— ¿Qué harán con el viejo Slugy? —preguntó Lee agitado.

— Ya lo verás —sonrió un gemelo.

A lo lejos se oía la voz del profesor de Pociones.

— Añadiré a esta poción una semilla de mostaza, colmillos de serpiente…

¡PUM! por las rendijas de la puerta salía humo verde/café que olía a calzoncillos sucios y flatulencias. Los alumnos de quinto que tomaban la clase salieron del aula cubriéndose la nariz con la túnica.

— ¡Se le quedará el olor a mi cabello! —lloriqueaba Pansy Parkinson corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin.

— ¡Fenella y Griselda! —les llegó por la espalda Ethel Hallow arrugando su respingada nariz—, ¡Espero que esto no haya sido obra suya o lo lamentarán! —gruñó.

— No lo fue, chica pato —dijo la de cabello oscuro.

— Pero habría sido genial —terminó la rubia.

La ojiverde se fue molesta y apestosa seguida por Drusilla.

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle llevaban una plasta verde (que parecía vómito) pegada en la mollera.

— Bonito peinado —rió Ron.

— Hoy te pusiste más gel de lo normal, Malfoy —se burló Harry.

Draco se limitó a fruncirles el ceño con odio y se fue corriendo por el mismo camino que Pansy.

El profesor Snape tras oír el escándalo acudió al despacho de Slughorn, los estudiantes que estaban de espectadores corrieron en todas las direcciones pero dos menores de Hufflepuff fueron atrapados.

— Dos hufflepuffs de cuarto año en las mazmorras… no tienen nada que hacer aquí… —dijo con su fría y calmada voz—, ¿huyendo de la escena del crimen?

— No, nosotros… —titubearon.

— Cinco puntos menos cada uno y limpiarán la sala de trofeos.

.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —cuestionó molesta Hermione cuando vio a Fenella y Griselda limpiar un tocadiscos en un aula vacía.

— Queremos música —respondieron sin más.

— Más vale que no sea otra de sus tontas bromas, ¡Ayer castigaron a dos chicos de Hufflepuff por culpa de ustedes!

— No fue culpa nuestra —defendió Gris—, no hicimos esa broma y ellos se dejaron atrapar.

— Las estaré vigilando —amenazó apretándose nerviosa el cuello de la camisa.

— Suerte.

A la hora de la cena, Filch, con lámpara en mano y acompañado de la señora Norris, hacía su habitual ronda por el castillo ansioso de atrapar a un estudiante, culparlo de una falsa infracción y colgarlo de los pulgares, ya tenía pulidas las cadenas para la esperada ocasión. _(_ _ **Nota:**_ _la canción siguiente es Do the Hippogriff :3)_

 _"_ _Runnin' like a hairy troll  
Learnin' to rock and roll…"_

Un ruido se oía por los pasillos, Filch apresuró el paso con una sonrisa macabra en el arrugado rostro.

 _"_ _Spinnin' around like a crazy elf  
Dancin' by himself…"_

Ya estaba cerca, la escandalosa música se escuchaba mucho más fuerte. Abrió la puerta de un aula en desuso y encontró el tocadiscos.

 _"_ _CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF?  
_ _NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA…_

 _FLYIN' OFF FROM A CLIFF  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA…"_

Levantó la aguja para hacerlo callar.

 _"_ _Swoopin' down to the ground  
Na na na na na na na na na…"_

La música seguía sonando pero más lejana; la gata de Filch salió corriendo en busca de la fuente con su dueño siguiéndole los pasos.

 _"_ _Wheel around and around and around and around  
Na na na na na na na na na…"_

Encontraron un segundo tocadiscos encendido en otra aula abandonada y el conserje quitó el disco enojado.

 _"…_ _Like a creature of the night  
Do you feel all right?  
Do you feel all right?"_

La misma canción seguía reproduciéndose, la gata y el squib furiosos y con sed de castigo, anduvieron hasta un pasillo flaqueado por varias puertas donde el volumen de la música era tan alto que estaba por reventarles los tímpanos.

 _"_ _CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF?  
_ _NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA…"_

Abrió una puerta, apagó el aparato.

 _"_ _FLYIN' OFF FROM A CLIFF  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA…"_

Entró a otro salón y quitó la aguja con dureza para que dejara de sonar.

 _"_ _SWOOPIN' DOWN TO THE GROUND  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA…"_

Otra habitación y había un tocadiscos más, Filch harto lo pateó para callarlo.

 _"_ _WHEEL AROUND AND AROUND AND AROUND AND AROUND  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA…"_

El anciano estaba más cabreado que nunca, siguió revisando las aulas, pateó con tanta fuerza el sexto dispositivo que dio contra la pared opuesta.

"AROUND, AND AROUND, AND AROUND, AND AROUND, AND AROUND, AND AROUND, AND AROUND AND AROUND"

Por fin quedaba solo uno en la puerta final de ese "asqueroso y mugriento pasillo que bien podría servir de calabozo" (según decía Filch), se relamió los labios, empujó la puerta…

"COME ON!  
COME ON!  
YEAH!"

Con la lámpara que llevaba en la mano azotó con todas sus fuerzas el último tocadiscos.

"CAN YOU dance lik…"

Lo pateó hasta volver astillas cada centímetro, mordió el disco de vinilo, brincó sobre los pedazos, aventó contra la pared los restos de su propia lámpara, sacó un paquete de fósforos de su chaleco e incendió lo que quedaba.

— ¡DESAPARECE PORQUERÍA! ¡TE VERÉ EN EL INFIERNOOO! —gritó Filch todo lo alto que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Mientras tanto toda la concurrencia que había presenciado la travesura volvía a sus dormitorios riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Asquerosos y pulgosos mocosos, y ese estúpido poltergeist! ¡Espero que todos se vayan a la…

.

Los gemelos habían logrado colarse al despacho de Trelawney, en realidad lo habían hecho cientos de veces ya, tanto que sabían de memoria la combinación de la caja fuerte de la profesora. Vaciaron una botella de laxante en su bebida.

Las clases ya habían terminado para ella ese día, así que como cada tarde, sacó de su caja especial una botella de jerez.

En menos de diez minutos ya había bebido tres cuartos del líquido y vaciado el restante sobre sus andrajos; mareada, tomó las seis botellas vacías que guardaba y como cada semana, las cargó hasta el corredor del séptimo piso para esconderlas en la Sala de los Menesteres. Iba por el cuarto piso cuando algo en su estómago se removió.

 _"_ _Grrrr"_. La profesora dio un par de pasos más, su estómago gruñó de nuevo. Los ojos de Trelawney se agrandaron más que con sus lentes de botella y apretó las piernas. Una bruja de sexto de Slytherin pasaba por ese pasillo.

— Mi joven y fresca niña —se acercó la profesora como mendiga—, tengo una necesidad cósmica y mi ojo interior dice que una bella novicia puede ayudar a su mentora a una premura…

Los ojos de la loca profesora turbaron a la muchacha, que además le tenía desconfianza por su escandaloso aliento alcohólico y las botellas que cargaba en brazos.

— ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó con brusquedad.

— Un baño, para expulsar la impureza de mi interior...

— Es la puerta que está detrás de usted —indicó con mala cara y se retiró a paso veloz.

Trelawney dio media vuelta, puso las manos en la puerta pero no podía abrirla, jaló con todas sus fuerzas y no resultó.

— ¡Mis botellas! ¡Un baño!

La adivina corrió a las escaleras, los chicos que la espiaban le siguieron el paso.

— Eso fue pasado, Fred, George, ¡cerrarle el baño! —rió Lee.

— No cerramos —dijo uno de los hermanos.

— La puerta estaba abierta, pero intentó abrirla al revés —aclaró el otro.

La bruja profesora prácticamente voló hasta el séptimo piso como si su vida dependiera de ello, se detuvo frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, una puerta apareció en la pared opuesta y entró a la nueva habitación.

Pasado un par de minutos, Trelawney salió muy tranquila de allí. Angelina Johnson se acercó a ella antes de que cerrara la puerta.

— ¡Profesora! ¿Qué hacía allí? —preguntó.

— Yo, eh… fui al baño, mi niña —respondió jugando nerviosa las manos.

La chica morena asomó la cabeza a la sala y vio una especie de mini-ciudad dentro, lugar donde alguna vez había estado por culpa de los gemelos Weasley.

— Pero… ¡Ahí no hay baño!

— ¡Oh, ya es la hora de comer!

Trelawney salió corriendo arrastrando sus largas ropas bohemias hasta perderse de la vista, Angelina prefirió no entrar a la habitación, quizá no lo haría en un muy buen tiempo.

.

La semana estaba por acabar, así que Fenella y Griselda eligieron a una profesora difícil de engatusar, McGonagall.

Por lo que sabían, todos los fines de semana, la profesora de Transformaciones iba a la biblioteca, era el lugar donde tenían más posibilidades de lograr la diablura contra ella.

La bibioteca estaba abarrotada, la mayoría de Gryffindor estaba allí para presenciar lo que fuera que hicieran las dos chicas para ganar el concurso; usaron como pretexto que tenían muchos deberes y así Hermione Granger no sospecharía hasta que afuera demasiado tarde.

McGonagall se puso de pie y fue a un estante por un libro; Griselda sacó uno muy viejo de su mochila con más de la mitad de las hojas fuera del empaste, la cubierta pelada y adherida por unos cuantos hilos, lo dejó en la mesa donde estaba antes la profesora y se escabulló en los libreros.

La profesora volvió a su lugar, vio el libro recién puesto en su mesa y justo cuando lo sujetó, llegó Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, con su amargada cara de buitre que enrojeció al ver en tan mal estado aquel libro.

— ¡Minerva McGonagall! —gritó, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes—, ¡Será una profesora pero no permitiré que maltrate así los libros! ¡Fuera de la biblioteca!

Pince hechizó una escoba e hizo que persiguiera a la otra bruja hasta la salida.

— ¡Irma Pince, por favor! ¡Ese libro yo no lo agarré! —trataba de defenderse pero la escoba se encargó de dejarla fuera del lugar.

— ¿Qué tal? —susurraron la rubia y la castaña.

— Apenas viene el toque Weasley —dijeron los pelirrojos.

La bibliotecaria tomó el maltratado libro, removió unas cuantas páginas para buscarle reparación y…

— ¡AAAY!

El libro escupió tinta morada directo a su cara.

— Y no se quitará en tres días —rió Fred.

Ya en la sala común, se reunieron con Lee y los jueces (y los mirones que seguían el juego) para dar un veredicto.

— Han estado muy parejos —decía Lee Jordan—, pero aún falta lo decisivo.

— ¡Por Merlín, hicieron que echaran a McGonagall! —estalló Hermione—, ¡voy a entregarlos ahora mismo si no frenan esta tontería!

— La prueba final de hoy —prosiguió el de piel oscura ignorando olímpicamente a la prefecta—, será una broma para Snape y la hermana de Snape.

— ¡¿Snape y Ogrum?! —preguntaron preocupados los cuatro participantes.

— Sí, quienes puedan contra ellos, ¡serán los ganadores de este Torneo!

— ¡Sí! —secundaron los jueces.

No estaban preparados para esa prueba, ni los pelirrojos ni las ex-Cackle tenían algo listo, así que usarían, en el caso de los gemelos, uno de los productos inventados por ellos mismos y en el caso de las brujas, un hechizo que sabían utilizar a la perfección.

 ** _. . ._**

En la sala de profesores Severus Snape y Constancia Ogrum estaban charlando, era peculiar y a la vez algo que esperarse, que esos dos maestros se llevaran bien; compartían gusto por la disciplina, el orden y la puntualidad, detestaban a los alumnos holgazanes o que se sentían con más derechos de los que merecían, sin contar la similitud de sus gustos por el color negro y la pesada ropa de bruja y mago.

— Como era de esperarse, Midred Embrollo volvió a ser un fracaso en mis clases de Defensa, claramente sigue los pasos de Potter y el menor Weasley, sintiéndose la reina de la clase sin tener mérito alguno —se quejó Snape.

— Siempre es así —canturreó Ogrum—, ha tenido demasiadas oportunidades, por eso cree que puede hacer las cosas cuando le da la gana.

— Tal vez debería mandarlos al grupo de estudio de apoyo —sonrió malicioso.

El grupo de estudio eran sesiones extra de clases para aquellos que tenían problemas en las clases normales, generalmente iban ahí alumnos muy estúpidos, que eran mitad-troll o con algún problema de la chaveta, o incluso aquellos que cometían faltas muy grandes al borde de expulsión y requerían un castigo con severidad.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —Ogrum hizo sonrisa que rara vez hacía—, aunque no hay esperanza de que salga convertida en una Ethel Hallow…

Los dos profesores rieron.

— Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott me han sorprendido, son muchachos con buenos conocimientos, lástima que no les enseñe ninguna asignatura —opinó la maestra—, debo admitir que nunca he tenido fe en los niños porque en Gales, los magos ni siquiera pueden volar —se burló—, pero aquí sí y hasta es un deporte muy popular.

— ¿No pueden volar ni en escoba? —Snape contuvo una carcajada.

— No, y aun así pretenden llamarse superiores a las brujas, que tontería.

Los profesores tomaron dos libros del centro de la mesa, Ogrum le dio unos sorbos a su té; estaban forrados de cuero y no tenían título, los abrieron para distraerse un rato.

Tal vez tenían el mismo síndrome de Flitwick pero sentían que las letras se hacían cada vez más pequeñas conforme lo leían, el cetrino rostro de Snape y el larguirucho de Ogrum se iban acercando cada vez más a las páginas con los ojos entrecerrados, sus narices estaban a punto de tocar el amarillento papel…

— _Alverix Orcus, Transforgamorphus, Hiphabalatus, Transferus ¡Totalus!_

Los libros revolotearon, sacaron colmillos en los bordes, trataron de morderlos pero los aventaron antes de que se les clavaran en la piel. Cuatro haces de luces cruzaron la habitación en ese mismo instante hacia ellos pero con un _Protego_ se desviaron.

— ¡Aaah! —se oyó gritar a dos jovencitas.

— ¡Puaj! —rezongaron dos muchachos.

A Feni y Gris les habían caído los Libros Mordedores de los gemelos y a Fred y George les había rebotado el hechizo de las brujas, estaban vestidos como dos ancianas.

— ¿El hechizo de cambio de ropa? Pocafiebre, Del Bosque…

— Y sus ridículos inventos, Weasleys…

Los cuatro salieron de sus escondites, se oía por la ventana las decenas de pasos de los espectadores correr para no ser sancionados.

— ¡Seis puntos menos a cada uno y una semana de castigo! —exclamaron al unísono los profesores.

 ** _. . ._**

— Lavar baños, ¿eh? —resopló Fenella.

— ¡Y ni siquiera pudimos jugárselas al murciélago y a la mujer cuervo! —se quejaban los hermanos tallando un retrete sucio con un cepillo dental.

— ¡Se los dije! —Hermione no sabía si poner cara de satisfacción o enojo por la pérdida de 24 puntos a Gryffindor.

— Igual valió la pena, ¿O no, Feorge?

— Absolutamente, Gred, ¿O no, Geni?

— Totalmente, ¿O no, Fris?

— Definitivamente.

Los pelirrojos, la rubia y la castaña dedicaron una sonrisa idéntica, cargada de picardía, a la señorita prefecta, quien resopló, rodó los ojos y salió del baño para que siguieran cumpliendo su castigo los mayores.

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a los bromistas, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para saber que les parece y me den más ideas :)**

 _ **SmithBack**_ **: Intenté escribir un poco de los profesores en este capítulo, pero ya pondré más cositas de ellos en los siguientes capítulos :3**

 ** _selin3838_ : En este traté más a los pelirrojos, aaaah y sí tengo pensado un capítulo sobre enamoramientos... lo publicaré pronto ¬u¬**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo... ¿Sybil o Sybill?_


	4. Capítulo 4 ¿Sybil o Sybill?

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y Jill Murphy :( la historia es mía :3_

 _Crossover de Harry Potter y la Bruja Desastrosa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **¿Sybil o Sybill?**

* * *

 _._

— Pero… ¡Ethel!

— ¡Sybil! Ya cierra la boca. El profesor Slughorn me contó sobre tu bajo rendimiento en Pociones.

Las hermanas Hallow discutían en el vacío vestíbulo a primera hora de la mañana.

— Yo no le dije que eras mi hermana, en serio… —se disculpaba la menor moviendo exageradamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Eso no importa, dijeron nuestros nombres frente a todo el colegio el primer día —dijo con disgusto—. Eres una Hallow, más vale que mejores en tus clases y no avergüences a la familia.

— Hago lo que puedo, no es fácil adaptarme, ¡ni siquiera tengo amigos!

— Escúchame, Sybil, por lo menos estás en Ravenclaw, no quiero oír decir a los demás que mi torpe hermana parece una inútil Hufflepuff.

Ethel se fue con cabeza en alto al Gran Comedor. Sybil Hallow con gesto asustado, colocó el gorro de la túnica sobre su cabeza y salió al exterior; tenía clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y afuera estaba lluvioso. La menuda chica salió del castillo y siguiendo a otras figuras encapuchadas llegó a la choza de Hagrid.

El guardabosque los estaba esperando de pie, con una mano puesta en el collar de su enorme perro jabalinero de color negro. En el suelo, a sus pies, había varias cajas de madera abiertas.

— ¡Buenas! —saludó Hagrid, sonriendo a los estudiantes—. ¡Escregutos de cola explosiva!

El melenudo señaló emocionado las cajas y dentro había cientos de animales muy feos: parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. Despedían un intenso olor a pescado podrido. De vez en cuando saltaban chispas de la cola de un escreguto.

— Recién nacidos —dijo con orgullo el semi-gigante—, para que puedan criarlos ustedes mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto!

— ¿Para qué sirven? —preguntó un Ravenclaw que miraba con asco.

— Eh… —Hagrid se lo pensó mucho para finalmente responder—: Eso lo sabrán en la próxima clase, hoy sólo tienen que darles de comer. Pero tendrán que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta… —dijo lo último en un susurro.

A un lado de las cajas había huevos de hormiga, hígados y trozos de culebra. Nadie, salvo una Gryffindor de intenso cabello rojo se adelantó y tomó puñados de hígado. Después de un poco de observación, el resto de alumnos puso manos a la obra.

Sybil se acercó a las cajas con una mezcla de asco y miedo, no pensaba tocar los desechos para alimentarlos y tampoco a los animales.

Un escreguto saltó de su caja y apuntó con el aguijón a la Hallow. Caminó hacia ella con chispas saltando de su cola, Sybil gritó y echó a correr de espaldas.

— ¡Profesor! ¡Aaay! —exclamó.

El bicho había estallado un par de veces cerca de ella sacándole ampollas en la piel, la bruja corrió más; iba tan concentrada en la distancia que la separaba del escreguto que no notó cuando su pie se enredó en la túnica y cayó en un gran charco de lodo.

Grandes carcajadas se oían de los estudiantes de cuarto. Hagrid corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Estaba totalmente enlodada de pies a cabeza, su cabello castaño claro ahora era color barro… como toda su ropa y su piel; sollozó, no sabía si soltaba lágrimas por el dolor de las quemaduras o la vergüenza.

— Bien, para usted señorita la clase ha terminado —dijo nervioso el guardabosque temiendo que la niña por ser de familia de renombre, fuera igual de altanera que Malfoy.

— Est-tá bien… m-me duele… —respondió entre sollozos.

— Luna, ¿puedes llevar a tu compañera a la enfermería?

Una chica de largo cabello rubio enmarañado y grandes ojos asintió y dando brinquitos llegó hasta ellos; tomó del brazo a la bruja llorando y se la llevó al castillo. Unos pocos alumnos rondaban por la entrada, la rubia se detuvo y miró de frente a su acompañante.

— No puedes entrar así —dijo pensativa. Tomó su varita que extrañamente descansaba sobre su pálida oreja y apuntó a la enlodada—: _¡Fregotego!_

El fango del rostro y ropas de la Hallow desapareció casi por completo, menos del cabello, que aún tenía unas gotas escurriendo en las puntas.

— Está mejor, así los torposolos no entrarán en tu cabeza, vamos con la señora Pomfrey —habló en tono soñador.

— Gracias, ese fue un magnífico hechizo —dijo impresionada abriendo sus hinchados y enrojecidos párpados—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Luna Lovegood —respondió con voz dulce con una sonrisa que la hacía verse ajena a este mundo—, ¿y tú?

— Sybil Hallow —contestó aún aturdida viéndola maravillada. Sybil tenía una voz muy dulce también, sin embargo se diferenciaba a la de Luna porque la de ella tenía ese acento pomposo característico de los Hallow.

— ¡Me gustan tus pendientes!

— Son rábanos, yo misma los hice —jugueteó con sus propios aretes—, también hice este collar con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla —se acercó al oído de Sybil y susurró abriendo más sus enormes ojos—, sirve para ahuyentar a los nargles…

Sybil fue a la enfermería para ser curada de las ampollas causadas por el escreguto de cola explosiva, Luna la esperó pacientemente y juntas fueron a su próxima clase que era Historia de la Magia, podrían platicar un buen rato.

— Te he visto en las clases pero no en el dormitorio ni en la sala común…

— Oh, suelo pasar tiempo buscando Plimpys de agua dulce en el lago, a papá le gustan mucho, y en las noches debe ser porque camino dormida, despierto en los lugares menos esperados —respondió con naturalidad.

— ¡Sorprendente! ¿En qué trabajan tus padres? —preguntó curiosa.

— Mi madre murió cuanto yo tenía nueve años, experimentaba con hechizos —dijo serena—, mi padre es dueño y editor de la revista " _El Quisquilloso"_ , tengo algunos números antiguos muy interesantes, debería dártelos para leer.

— ¿Dueño de una revista? ¡Wooa! ¡Quisiera ser como tú, debes tener muchos amigos! —Sybil tenía las cejas alzadas y los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Tengo muchos amigos, pero no en el colegio, ciertamente no tengo amigos humanos…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Eres muy interesante y agradable!

— La mayoría me considera una loca, me llaman Lunática Lovegood, y en realidad mis compañeros no disfrutan mucho mi presencia —a la rubia no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Al entrar al aula de Binns, las dos brujas capturaron toda la atención de la clase. _"¿Lunática Lovegood ya tiene amigos?"_ , _"¡Ahí está la chica fango!"_ , _"Miren el cabello de Lunática"_ …

Tomaron asiento al fondo del salón. Sybil sentía las burlonas miradas como flechas clavándosele en la piel, en cambio Luna parecía no percatarse siquiera de la existencia de los demás; entre más se conocían, la castaña sentía más fascinación por la vida de su nueva (y única) amiga.

Luna tenía aspecto extraño, cargaba dijes y anillos (sin combinar) únicos sobre el uniforme; su cabello rubio muy claro y desgreñado le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía la textura de un sacudidor empolvado; su piel era pálida, con labios y nariz delgados, los enormes ojos saltones de color azul-grisáceo estaban enmarcados por cejas arqueadas muy claras. Al caminar parecía un duende, porque ciertamente no caminaba: o daba brincos por todo el camino o daba pasos tan ligeros que parecía flotar. Su mirada siempre parecía perdida, aunque si se miraba con detenimiento, era muy profunda.

A Sybil le parecía una bruja de ensueño. Ella en cambio tenía ojos azules pero no tan brillantes como los de luna, el perímetro de su iris era oscuro, azul petróleo, poseía ojos grandes pero sus párpados caídos le daban apariencia de soñolienta; el cabello castaño, liso y bien cepillado hasta los hombros (a Sybil le parecía ordinario y nada interesante); su piel ligeramente más oscura que la de Luna con las mejillas sonrosadas (¡lo detestaba!, sentía que el rubor la hacía parecer más ingenua) y con labios en forma de corazón que a su parecer no quedaban con la forma recta de su nariz, _*a Ethel le queda bien, su nariz es perfecta y ella es bonita*_ pensaba.

— Nunca he visto un fitui, ellos no suelen andar mucho tiempo en zonas donde habitan humanos —comentaba Luna mirando en todas direcciones por el vacío pasillo—, pero estoy segura que los he oído moverse por aquí…

La rubia pegó una oreja en la pared y cerró los ojos intentando escuchar algo más, pero sólo se oía el eco de voces en la lejanía y el crujir de los viejos muebles de madera del castillo.

— ¿Qué es un fitui? —la castaña se sentía tonta.

— Son seres que dan vida a los hongos, por eso a veces éstos crecen en lugares poco convencionales —respondió sin abrir los ojos—, son morados, con delgadas alas y su sudor sirve como relajante muscular, pero no he logrado ver alguno… Se dice que cuando hay uno cerca, se puede escuchar las vibraciones del intermitente aleteo…

Hallow acercó su oreja al muro con curiosidad e imitó a Luna.

— ¡Escucho algo! —exclamó la rubia.

Sybil prestó más atención y en efecto, escuchaba algo también. Las dos brujas con las cabezas pegadas a la pared caminaron en dirección de donde provenía la vibración; dieron un par de vueltas, el traqueteo se hacía más claro y fuerte, ahora el sonido iba hacia ellas, se detuvieron en una esquina esperando cualquier momento en que se pudiese aparecer un fitui… pero no, era una persona la que llegó hasta allí.

Al dejar de caminar, las vibraciones cesaron, lo que habían estado oyendo era el retumbar la suela de un par de zapatos contra el suelo. El sujeto que había dado la vuelta en el pasillo cargaba la insignia de prefecto en el pecho, se las quedó mirando con una sonrisa torcida llena de burla, no podía contenerse a fastidiar a dos niñas de un curso menor haciendo estupideces.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, ¿Lunática Lovegood quitando el polvo de las paredes con su escoba móvil que lleva en la cabeza?

— Buscamos fituis, creí que había escuchado uno pero lo confundí… —respondió sin inmutarse del tono despectivo de Draco Malfoy.

— Estás tan chiflada como tu padre, Lunática, deberían encerrarte en San Mungo y no dejarte salir nunca.

— ¡Eres un grosero! —soltó molesta la castaña.

— ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? —reprendió con fastidio el rubio, el rostro de la chica se le hacía conocido—. Oh… pero ya veo, eres la pequeña Hallow.

Draco sonrió de lado y le desafió con la mirada, ella se limitó a temblar.

— En los Hallow también hay locas, que degradante —se mofó.

Ethel venía por el otro extremo del corredor y había escuchado claramente lo que el príncipe de Slytherin había dicho a su hermana.

— Malfoy —habló seria con los brazos cruzados—, déjala en paz.

— ¿No es vergonzoso tener una hermana fuera de sus cabales rondando por aquí? —la atención del muchacho se centró en ese momento en Ethel.

— Molestas a niñas menores, eso debería ser vergonzoso —sus ojos verdes lo miraron con sorna.

— Por lo menos no tengo hermanas que se llevan con la perturbada sin amigos del colegio —siseó venenoso.

— Oh, qué ironía, si te pareces tanto a Lunática que ella podría ser tu hermana —una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—, mismo tono de rubio, color de ojos y tez casi iguales… —recitó mientras daba una vuelta completa alrededor de Malfoy—…si los rasgos de Lovegood fueran más afilados podría ser incluso tu gemela.

— Já, se te ha salido un tornillo, ya veo que la locura es de familia… cinco puntos menos a Ravenclaw por chifladas.

A grandes zancadas, Draco se fue de allí maldiciendo en silencio.

— ¡Gracias, Ethel!, ese chico es un cretino —habló la castaña menor dejando de temblar—, no puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para ti aguantarlo todo el día en tu casa, deber ser…

— ¡Cállate, Sybil! —ordenó—, todo es tu culpa, eliges a la Lunática como tu amiga, así no me facilitas las cosas.

— ¿Ese chico es tu novio? Harían una linda pareja si ambos controlaran su temperamento —comentó Luna con los ojos saltones fijos en Ethel, aunque parecían no observarla en realidad.

— Locas.

La ojiverde se irguió más y se fue de allí con la túnica ondeando alrededor de su alta figura.

— Tu hermana es muy bonita —dijo la rubia ahora mirando a su amiga—, ¿Es por eso que le gusta a Draco Malfoy?

— No creo que a él le guste alguien, pero si Ethel le llega a gustar a una persona es seguro que es por su físico, es una mandona, orgullosa, perfeccionista… pero siempre obtiene lo que quiere…

En clase de Adivinación se sentaron juntas y la misma pelirroja que había estado dando iniciativa en clase de Hagrid se acercó a su mesa con una sonrisa amistosa.

— Hola, Luna, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

— Claro, Ginny, mira, ella es Sybil Hallow —presentó con su sonrisa de siempre—, Sybil, ella es Ginny Weasley.

— Oh, eres la que se cayó en el lodo, ¿no? —preguntó inconscientemente pero se arrepintió—, lo siento, no…

— Sí, fui yo —dijo Sybil desviando la vista apenada.

Ginny tenía largo cabello rojo intenso, ojos castaños y pecas distribuidas por todo su rostro, se veía que era una muchachita segura de sí y por las miradas que los chicos le lanzaban, era popular. Ginny le recordaba a Drusilla pero más bonita y femenina.

La profesora Trelawney, tenía apariencia de insecto con su cuerpo delgado ataviado de ropas que arrastraba y cadenas colgadas, sumado a ello los lentes circulares que le triplicaban el tamaño de sus ojos y la mata de pelo quemado que despejaba de su rostro con una pañoleta sin combinar.

— Acérquense a las bolas de cristal, mírenlas atentos y anoten todo lo que pueden ver en ellas… —dijo la profesora moviendo exageradamente los brazos.

Todos sin importar de qué casa eran, usaban de burla la clase escribiendo lo más estúpido que les llegaba a la mente; algunos intentaban ver algo en la bola pero tras el fracaso, recurrían a escribir chorradas.

— Esta clase suele gustarme, pero usar el método de la bola de cristal me parece una tontería —opinó Luna.

— ¿Por qué una tontería? —pregunto la castaña.

— La bola de cristal se usa en la clarividencia para ver el futuro, pero el futuro no está escrito, cambia, así que lo que se observa en la bola son _predicciones…_ —respondió con voz soñadora—, es una tontería tratar que los alumnos vean predicciones si no son clarividentes, así nunca funcionará.

Sybil clavó los ojos en la reluciente superficie redonda, dentro de ella un humo blanco danzaba trazando giros, no parecía querer salir de su encierro, al contrario buscaba atraer a todo el que la viera a su jaula de cristal.

Algo se retorció dentro, una serpiente de humo se deslizaba entre las cortinas de niebla, las esquivaba con gracia. La serpiente frenó, extendió su larguirucho cuerpo hacia arriba y bultos empezaron a brotar de su cuerpo; de su aspecto de tripa se deformó a una silueta humana encapuchada, no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer, dio un giro grácil sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos, iba a bajar el gorro de su capa…

— ¿Qué han visto ustedes, mis niñas? —sacó de su ensoñación a la Hallow.

— Vi un canguro montado sobre la espalda de mi hermano Ronald —mintió Ginny.

— Puede significar que cargará con algo pesado tu hermano en esta semana… ¿Y tú?

— Honestamente no pude ver nada —contestó Luna con una sonrisa—, tal vez los torposolos confundieron mi cerebro…

— Pronto podrás, mi niña, tienes la aptitud… ¿Y tú?

Sybil titubeó, no había pensado en algo que decir así que describió lo que imaginó en la bola de cristal, no sonaba más loco que lo que los demás le inventaron a la profesora.

— Vi una serpiente arrastrarse y convertirse en hombre —describió la castaña alzando mucho las cejas y gesticulando con las manos—, usaba una capucha por lo que no pude ver quien era, aunque estaba a punto de quitársela…

Trelawney abrió la boca, dejó de parpadear y estiró una mano hasta tocar la frente de la bruja. Cerró los ojos, murmuró algo incoherente, abrió los párpados y alejó la mano de la chica. Dio media vuelta y siguió revisando el trabajo de los demás, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al terminar la clase, Ginny se adelantó a la salida, era la hora de la comida y como buena Weasley no podía llegar tarde. Antes de que Luna y Sybil se alejaran mucho de su mesa, la profesora las llamó y pidió que esperaran.

El aula quedó vacía.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi niña? —preguntó a la castaña.

— Sybil Hallow, profesora —respondió arrugando la frente.

— Tú lo tienes… —dijo con dramatismo temblándole las manos.

— ¿Qué tengo? —preguntó temerosa.

— El ojo interior… ya era tu destino tu nombre…

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir…?

— Mi nombre es Sybill Trelawney… Yo soy Sybill, tú eres Sybil, la sucesora no de sangre…

— ¿Sucesora de qué? No entiendo —quiso saber en un estado entre curiosidad y miedo.

— La línea sanguínea de los videntes se ha roto conmigo, cuando eso ocurre, un sucesor que no comparte la misma sangre aparece… tú eres la siguiente…

Luna miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal a su amiga, la escudriñó por casi un minuto para luego dirigirse a la profesora que continuaba perdida en un trance sin mover un solo músculo.

— Profesora —llamó Luna, Trelawney parpadeó y relajó su cuerpo—, ¿qué significa lo que Sybil vio en la bola? ¿Tiene que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

— No lo sé, pero significa que esa persona estará cerca de Sybil,, puede que incluso esté cerca de ti…

 ** _. . ._**

El resto de la semana, Sybil se comportó muy pacífica, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensativa, cuando estaba con Luna ambas muchachitas mantenían la mirada perdida, la rubia sonriendo y la castaña seria, solía entreabrir ligeramente la boca cuando hacía ese gesto. Los alumnos comenzaban a prestarle atención a la menor de los Hallow pero no de buena manera, algunos decían que Lunática Lovegood contagiaba la locura, otros que le había dado una de sus pociones y estaba hipnotizada, también rumoreaban que la casa de Ravenclaw era de puros locos, sólo que los demás trataban de ocultarlo.

El fin de semana, Pansy Parkinson salió de la sala común de Slytherin sola, vestida con un largo y fino abrigo verde esmeralda y unos botines negros, su cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros. El pasillo estaba vacío, sacó de su bolso una cajita de maquillaje y mientras andaba se retocaba el contorno de los ojos.

Iba tan ensimismada en su reflejo que no notó cuando una figura salió por un pasillo perpendicular y chocó con ella, las dos cayeron de espaldas.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó Pansy.

En lo que se enderezaba los zapatos, vio pararse a la persona con la que había tropezado e irse sin voltear, llevaba puesto un feo suéter con un chal encima, una falda hasta los tobillos y colgajos que sonaban al chocar entre sí.

— ¡Disculpe, profesora Trelawney! —gritó, y luego habló en voz baja para que no la oyera—, por su culpa un ojo me ha quedado más grande…

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, dos alumnas de quinto año de Gryffindor salían del comedor y vieron cruzar a una mujer con prendas zarrapastrosas que identificaron de inmediato.

— ¡Profesora Trelawney!

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo pero ella no volteó y siguió su camino por la escalinata de mármol. La profesora de Adivinación era la preferida de las dos leonas, incluso tenían una amistad muy amena.

— ¿Por qué no nos saludó? —se quejó Parvati.

— No lo sé, que raro… ¿Viste que se arregló el cabello?

— ¿Quién se arregló el cabello? ¿Hermione? Porque eso sí sería raro —se mezcló en la conversación Ron.

Lavender lo miró con una sonrisa estúpida acariciando sus rizos rubios en un intento de haceros ver mejor.

— No, hablábamos de la profesora Trelawney —respondió la otra chica al ver que su amiga no había escuchado—, está muy extraña hoy…

— Seguramente fue a esconder sus botellas de jerez…

— ¡No digas eso, Ron! —reprendió Lavender volviendo a prestar atención a la charla.

.

Cho Chang, una bruja de sexto año de ascendencia asiática que le gustaba a Harry Potter (y a ella también le gustaba) de la casa de Ravenclaw, la vio pasar con sus cadenas resonando en las paredes, se alejó de su grupo de amigas para hablarle, había escuchado a unas de Gryffindor decir que la profesora se comportaba de modo extraño.

— ¿Profesora Trelawney…?

Tenían razón, su cabello era diferente, tocó su hombro lentamente, ella pareció sobresaltarse, giró muy de prisa y colocó sus manos sobre sus codos.

— Tu corazón tan superficial te cerrará muchas puertas, deja de intentarlo —dijo una muchachita con gesto compasivo, le palmeó el hombro y siguió su camino.

Sybil Hallow iba vestida como Sybill Trelawney, pero sin los lentes, con su atuendo y sus párpados caídos parecía una verdadera hippie. Cho volvió con sus amigas que naturalmente lo habían visto todo porque la habían seguido con la mirada, un estruendo de carcajadas casi rompe los cristales.

— ¡Esa chica le ha quitado el trono a Lunática!

La castaña iba soltando consejos según lo que ella llamaba "visiones" que su ojo interior le mostraba sobre cada estudiante con el que se cruzaba.

— Deja de empeñarte en lo complicado y presta más atención a los que están cerca de ti —dijo a Harry Potter.

— Es la varita, ya lo verás —mencionó a Neville Longbottom.

— Más vale que empieces a tomar una pócima calmante de una vez… —aconsejó a Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff.

— Por la escalera no, use el pasadizo —indicó a Filch.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿La nueva adivina o qué? —gruñó el conserje.

— Sí, pero he escuchado a Peeves decir que le tenía una trampa en la escalera.

— No me vas a engañar, estúpida niña, ¡seguro tratas de abrirle paso a algún malcriado!

Filch subió por las escaleras, y a los cinco segundos se escuchó un "¡AAAAY!" y un balde caer.

— Mmm, no, ese vestido no se te verá bien —informó a Pansy, que la fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

— Es mejor amigos que enemigos —dijo a Draco Malfoy, que la miraba con un gesto ridículo aguantando la risa por el aspecto de la Hallow.

— Deja el escepticismo, no te permitirá ver muchas respuestas —susurró a Hermione en el baño de damas.

— Sólo manténgase alejada de las mujeres de rosa, no son amistosas.

— Eso haré, ¿hay algo más importante que tenga que saber? —preguntó la verdadera Trelawney a su aprendiz.

— Mantenga bolas de cristal de reserva, nunca se sabe cuándo se necesitarán.

— Sybil.

Llamó Luna desde la entrada a la torre de Adivinación, andaba con la mirada perdida, dando pequeños saltitos como siempre y con la varita sobre la oreja izquierda.

— ¿Sí? —preguntaron las dos al unísono.

— Sybil Hallow, profesora —sonrió la rubia.

— Oh, por supuesto… gracias, mi niña, el oráculo no me engañó…

Trelawney la llevó a la puerta y al cerrar colgó un letrero de **"No me molesten, estoy consultando la bola de cristal"**.

— Diferente estilo, que lindo —sonrió Luna mirando su vestimenta.

Las dos brujas de cuarto se fueron juntas. La ropa entierrada de mal gusto y colores chillones de la rubia contrastaba con los andrajos de la castaña; eran un par MUY singular. Bajaron hasta el primer piso, ya era la hora de la cena y las dos morían de hambre: Hallow había pasado todo su sábado recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts para ayudar con sus dotes de clarividencia, y por su parte, Lovegood había recorrido parte del Bosque Prohibido en busca de snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

En el vestíbulo, justo antes de cruzar la puerta del Gran Comedor, Ethel Hallow seguida por Drusilla, se acercó decidida con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Ethel siempre llevaba el cabello perfectamente atado y solía vestir camisas con suéteres de manga larga ligeramente holgados, falda a la rodilla, calcetas y zapatos cómodos en colores muertos, en conclusión, vestía un poco anticuado; la pelirroja era un poco más moderna pero menos femenina.

— ¡SYBIL! ¿Qué significa esto? —exclamó viendo con repulsión su atuendo—. ¿Tratas de humillarte cada vez más?

— Mi ojo interior puede detectar todos tus sentimientos reprimidos, ablanda tu corazón y serás apreciada por muchos.

— Todo esto es tu culpa, Luna Lovegood, mi hermana nunca ha sido brillante pero al menos era normal —Ethel bufó y se alejó de ellas sentándose en la orilla de la mesa de Slytherin.

Para esa hora, no era secreto que Sybil andaba disfrazada de la Sybill mayor dando consejos al que se cruzaba en su camino, recién entraron y los comentarios críticos se intensificaron en las cuatro casas, todos las miraban con sonrisas burlonas.

Algunos profesores (Snape, Ogrum y McGonagall) se limitaban a verlas con desaprobación y rodar los ojos ante la "falta de arreglo personal que toda bruja y mago deben tener".

— ¿Han visto la cara de Ethel? —señaló Enid desde la mesa de Gryffindor—. Apuesto que preferiría estar convertida en sapo que aceptar a su hermana en público.

— Ethel tan Ogrum y Sybil tan Trelawney, seguro de grandes serán maestras —comentó Mildred riendo.

— ¿Son hermanas? Con razón veía cierto parecido —observó Harry.

— ¡¿Da sabedotodo y da niña doca hegmanas?! —brincó Ron en su asiento con la boca llena, tragó de un sólo bocado—. ¡Esas familias de ricos sangre pura ya tienen daños mentales!

— Otra chica que se deja influenciar por farsantes, ¡la adivinación es imprecisa! —resopló Hermione.

— ¿Te dijo algo a ti? —preguntó Maud.

— Sí, dijo "Deja el escepticismo, no te dejará ver muchas respuestas" —imitó la pomposa y muy acaramelada voz de la Hallow menor.

Los Gryffindors intercambiaron miradas silenciosas y siguieron comiendo sin decir nada más a Hermione.

.

— ¿Qué pasó hoy, Sybil? —inquirió Luna—, todos te ven igual de raro que a mí, te vestiste como Trelawney y por lo que oí, has estado soltando consejos según tus "visiones" —la rubia ladeó la cabeza como niña curiosa y dejó de parpadear.

— Desde que la profesora dijo que yo era la sucesora he estado pensando mucho sobre eso… —dijo con pesar—, y hoy sentí que el ojo interior lo tenía dentro de mí, caminé por todo el castillo y al ver a los alumnos, ¡sentí que sabía lo que les debía decir! —agrandó sus ojos e hizo un movimiento hacia el cielo con las manos.

— ¿En verdad lo sabías? —Luna sonrió.

— No, pero igual lo decía —admitió—. Creo que ese tónico que bebí me dio más energía de la debida.

— ¿Qué tónico? —arrugó la nariz.

— No lo sé… era dorado y estaba en un armario del despacho de Slughorn —dijo Sybil gesticulando cada palabra con la cabeza.

— Oh… suerte líquida… —susurró.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la castaña que no alcanzó a oír.

— No hables a nadie sobre eso, será mejor que vayamos al dormitorio ahora.

Luna jaló a Sybil a mitad de la cena y la sacó del Gran Comedor.

* * *

 **Un poco de Sybil aquí *-***

 **Aaaa, dejen sus reviews y feliz regreso a clases ayer, espero que el gran banquete haya estado delicioso y que no perdieran el expreso :3**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo... Quidditch._


	5. Capítulo 5 Quidditch

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y Jill Murphy :( la historia es mía :3_

 _Crossover de Harry Potter y la Bruja Desastrosa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Quidditch**

* * *

 _._

Los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch de cada casa ya habían organizado las pruebas para elegir el resto del equipo. El día anterior, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff formaron su equipo, ahora era turno de Slytherin y Gryffindor formar el suyo.

Para las audiciones apartaron el campo de juego, serpientes en la mañana y leones en la tarde, ya que algunas veces se extendía de más la selección.

A pesar de ser un fin de semana, había muchos estudiantes levantados desayunando en el Gran Comedor, listos para partir al campo de Quidditch como aspirantes o espectadores, la mayoría de brujas y magos disfrutaba ver todo lo relacionado con este deporte.

Ethel y Drusilla estaban almorzando en la mesa de Slytherin con sus ropas particulares, Drusilla con el cabello recogido en una cola baja, llevaba puesta una sudadera gris y un pantalón deportivo azul marino, a su lado estaba recargada una escoba.

— ¡Acompáñame! Habrán más personas mirando en las gradas y al terminar podemos volar un rato —pedía la pelirroja.

— Está bien, no he volado desde que llegamos aquí —aceptó Ethel—. _"Polvorum Barredorum Atnuna Etsorum"_.

20 segundos después una reluciente y bien cuidada escoba atravesó el comedor y se posó frente a la castaña.

— Vámonos.

Desde otra mesa, tres Gryffindors las veían partir con sus escobas.

— ¿Ethel quiere entrar al equipo? —se sorprendió Mildred.

— No creo, es mala en deportes, seguro Drusilla le pidió que la acompañara —respondió Maud.

— Deberíamos ir a ver, así sabremos qué tan mala es la competencia —sugirió Enid con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Llegaremos más tarde, primero debemos ir a la biblioteca a ya-saben-qué —les recordó Hermione.

— Oh, Herms, que no sea mucho tiempo, recuerda que yo iré a las audiciones para nuestro equipo —gruñó Enid.

— ¡Será rápido! ¿Vienen con nosotras, chicos?

— Lo siento Hermione, voy a ayudar a Ron con sus prácticas —dijo Harry—, las vemos en el campo, vamos a espiar a las serpientes.

— Más vale que me elijas en el equipo, Potter —Enid sonrió de lado.

— Ya lo veremos —correspondió la sonrisa.

Harry y Ron tomaron sus escobas y se fueron.

 _ **. . .**_

Camiseta de entrenamiento del equipo, guantes, rodilleras, protecciones en antebrazos y pantorrillas, hombreras para los candidatos a guardianes, bates para los golpeadores. Cerca de unos veinte Slytherins se alistaban en los vestidores para las prueba, sólo tres eran chicas.

Los que no llevaban escobas propias pelearon en el cobertizo por las que estaban en mejores condiciones y salieron al estadio.

A mitad del campo estaba de pie el capitán del equipo, Graham Montague, un muchacho corpulento de sexto, caucásico con cabello negro, flanqueado por un chiquillo de primer o segundo año que sujetaba una pluma y pergamino.

— Hoy será formado el equipo que representará a Slytherin este año, un guardián, un buscador, dos golpeadores y dos cazadores, sí, el tercer cazador soy yo. Los mejores tendrán uno de los puestos, así que ¡Máximo esfuerzo! —exclamó el capitán.

Para empezar se formaron dos grupitos de once y doce, elevaron sus escobas y dieron algunas vueltas alrededor del área de juego para calentar. Drusilla cada vez que pasaba frente a la tribuna donde su amiga estaba sentada, gritaba _"¡Etheeeel, mírame, estoy aquíiii!"_ y zangoloteaba las manos sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Divídanse según los puestos que quieren! —gritó Montague una vez que todos habían descendido.

Diez querían ser cazadores, seis golpeadores, cuatro el guardián y tres (dentro de los cuales estaba Draco Malfoy) pretendían ser buscador.

— Cinco cazadores y cuatro golpeadores vengan primero —los que decidieron ir caminaron hasta el centro—. Tú y tú, a los aros —indicó a dos de los guardianes.

Dividió a los nueve en dos equipos y Montague se incluyó en uno.

— Vamos a jugar, ¡suelta la quaffle y las bludgers!

El niño asistente soltó las pelotas, los jugadores se alzaron y el juego empezó. La función del chiquillo era ir anotando sus observaciones sobre cada aspirante, tachaba los nombres de los que eran un completo desastre y resaltaba los que tenían potencial.

Una de las brujas que se habían presentado ocupaba puesto de golpeadora, y vaya que golpeaba con su cuerpo tosco y movimientos bruscos, pero también lastimaba a los de su propio equipo. Los guardianes estaban casi parejos.

Después de un rato todos descendieron y el capitán gritó:

— ¡Buscadores, su turno! —los tres muchachos se alzaron con sus escobas—, ¡Ahora la snitch!

El niño soltó la pelota más pequeña y los tres magos compitieron por atraparla primero.

Montague aprovechó ese rato para leer las anotaciones de su asistente, le dictó algunas propias y prestó atención a la caza de la snitch.

Uno de los buscadores era pésimo, no controlaba su escoba, era más lento y sólo perseguía a sus compañeros porque él no veía la bola; varias veces cayó al suelo. Draco Malfoy volaba bien y era el más veloz, su contrincante Harper se defendía pero no era mejor. No tardó mucho Draco en atrapar la snitch dorada.

— Primer seleccionado: ¡Draco Malfoy como buscador! —anunció—. Los que no han pasado, ¡al aire ahora!

Como sólo quedaban dos golpeadores sin jugar, llamó a los dos que consideró mejores del grupo anterior. Drusilla iba entre los cazadores junto con la otra chica que se presentó.

Las pelotas fueron soltadas. Los golpeadores de este mini-partido eran muy rudos sin excepción (al menos no lesionaban a los de su propio equipo), por lo que varias veces fueron tumbados los cazadores menos resistentes. Drusilla era buena jugando, estaba concentrada en la quaffle y en evadir a los enemigos; anotó algunas veces, los guardianes no eran extraordinarios igual que los otros dos.

Pasado otro rato, Montague sonó el silbato, todos los aspirantes se reunieron y esperaron el veredicto.

Como jugador ya oficial, Draco Malfoy ayudó al capitán en su elección.

— El guardián será: ¡Miley Bletchley!

Un muchacho alto con cara de perro, piel blanca y cabello oscuro sonrió y se unió a los integrantes del equipo.

— Golpeadores: ¡Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle!

Los gorilones que parecían siameses se posaron a espaldas de Malfoy, como estaban acostumbrados a estar.

— Y por último los cazadores: ¡Adrian Pucey y Drusilla del corral! ¡Gracias a los demás!

Un muchacho de piel blanca, castaño muy serio contrastaba con la pelirroja muy sonriente, se pararon con los otros cinco. Los no seleccionados aplaudieron al nuevo equipo y poco a poco se iban retirando o tomando asiento en las gradas para ver cuando fueran las audiciones de los Gryffindors.

— Felicidades, del Corral, eres la primer chica en décadas o quizá siglos que juega en Slytherin —elogió Montague.

— ¿De verdad? —Drusilla saltó—. Este equipo va a ser el mejor, ganaremos la copa —sonrió decidida.

En el vestidor las serpientes se deshicieron de los accesorios de entrenamiento y devolvieron las escobas al cobertizo. Los nuevos jugadores se reunieron un par de minutos para recibir información de lo que vendría posteriormente.

 _._

— Tu melliza es hábil para quidditch, ¿seguro que no es una Weasley?

— ¡Deja de molestar, Harry! —se coloró Ron, en media hora sería el turno de los leones formar su equipo y la confianza de Ronald estaba enterrada varios kilómetros bajo tierra—, ¿dónde están las chicas?

 _._

Drusilla volvió sólo con su escoba a la tarima donde Ethel la esperaba; aún estaba sudada pero satisfecha.

— Bien hecho, Drusilla —felicitó con altivez—, fuiste la mejor.

— Gracias, Ethel, no estaba segura de si me elegirían, ¿puedes creer que soy la primera bruja en estar en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin en décadas o posiblemente siglos? —comentó enérgica—, ahora no quiero despegarme de la escoba, me darán el uniforme la próxima semana, ¿los has visto? ¡Están geniales!

— Me mostrarás tu uniforme cuando te lo entreguen, ahora vamos a volar antes que se ocupe el lugar de nuevo —interrumpió.

Las dos amigas montaron sus escobas, con un "arriba" ascendieron varios metros y volaron trazando una ruta elíptica; volaban despacio, Ethel montaba su escoba sentada de lado con la espalda recta y la mano derecha ligeramente apoyada sobre el palo.

— …entonces me lanzaron una bludger, me rozó el hombro con fuerza, ¡Goyle tiene un brazo muy poderoso! Afortunadamente no me derribó, la pelota golpeó en la cara al chico que parece muerto ¿lo viste caer?... —Drusilla hablaba hasta por los codos, a Ethel le alegraba mucho que disfrutara ese deporte pero ya se estaba hartando de escucharla—,…será casi diario, va a ser pesado pero dicen que Marcus Flint, el capitán anterior, era mucho más estricto porque tenía una fuerte rivalidad con Wood, el capitán de Gryffindor en ese entonces, y él vaya que era un obsesionado…

Ethel se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza cada determinado tiempo pero dejó de oírla, sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el estadio viendo a los estudiantes irse y a otros venir (aunque en realidad muchos Slytherins fueron a sentarse y no parecían tener intención de irse). Un brillo muy particular llamó su atención, los débiles rayos de sol se reflejaban en un cabello rubio platinado, Draco seguía en el césped sosteniendo su escoba con la mano derecha, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson estaban con él.

Como si el muchacho hubiese sentido su mirada, volteó hacia el cielo y la miró con una sonrisa de lado. La castaña desvió la vista sin inmutarse y volvió a concentrarse en Drusilla.

— …¿Puedes creerlo? Estuvo aquí y durmió en los dormitorios de Slytherin, debimos venir a Hogwarts desde el año pasado, no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de socializar con el mejor buscador del mundo, Viktor Krum en verdad es…

— ¡Qué sorpresa! Al menos puedes subirte a una escoba —interrumpió Draco Malfoy elevándose hasta donde estaban las chicas—, por cierto, felicidades, del Corral.

— ¿No tienes niños pendientes que fastidiar? —Ethel estiró el cuello.

— Pueden esperar, ¿por qué no trataste de entrar al equipo? ¿Será que esto es lo único que no puedes hacer bien? —Draco abrió la boca dramáticamente mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho.

— Por supuesto que podría hacerlo bien, sólo que no me gustan los deportes —soltó con brusquedad.

— Te reto —Malfoy sonrió malicioso—, atrapa la snitch antes que yo.

— Eso no es justo, tú eres un buscador y yo nunca he jugado quidditch.

— ¿No aceptas? ¿tienes miedo, Ethel Hallow? —de su bolsillo, el rubio sacó la pelotita dorada y la dejó ir.

— Adelante.

La castaña cambió de postura, puso una pierna a cada lado del mango, inclinó el cuerpo y salió disparada junto con Malfoy hacia la snitch.

La pelota subía más y más, Draco iba más rápido pero se sorprendió de ver a Ethel seguirle el paso. Cuando estaba la pelotita por perderse entre las espesas nubes grises cayó en picada, el rubio frenó y dirigió su Nimbus hacia el suelo pero Ethel ahora estaba adelante y ciertamente bajaba más rápido que él, giraba sobre sí misma como un torbellino.

La snitch volvió a cambiar de dirección, se movía en línea horizontal por el campo; la castaña estaba más cerca de ella, Draco hizo un enorme esfuerzo por alcanzarla y la empujó, la bruja se desestabilizó por un momento; con la cola de su escoba golpeó la Nimbus de Malfoy y apoyó su peso sobre él desviándolo del camino, sin embargo Draco era mucho más fuerte y la volvió a empujar.

— Eso no será suficiente —exclamó el chico dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona.

Ethel le sonrió de lado, pegó su cuerpo al palo y volvió a girar sobre sí misma ahora pasando por debajo de él yendo por una ruta diferente. Draco miró al frente con extrañeza y se percató que la snitch ya no estaba allí, la bruja estaba siguiéndola a mitad del campo. Malfoy dio media vuelta, aceleró desesperado, Ethel estaba parada sobre su escoba a pesar de la velocidad a la que iba, estiraba el cuello y la mano en diagonal hacia arriba, entreabrió los labios como solía hacer cuando se concentraba demasiado en algo… el rubio pasó como bala frente a ella con los brazos estirados pero no agarró nada, Ethel soltó un grito y cayó de espaldas al aire.

— ¡Escoba atrapaaa! —ya estaba a un par de metros de romperse la cabeza cuando su escoba se posó bajo ella amortiguando la caída, su cuerpo rodó y cayó al suelo suave.

Draco se había quedado estático viendo a su compañera, recobró la movilidad y descendió rápido; vio que muchos otros se acercaban a auxiliarla, al parecer más de los que esperaba habían visto el espectáculo que armaron.

La Hallow se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, sacudió su falda, acomodó el cabello. Varios estudiantes la contemplaban atónitos, se tragó el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo después del impacto y les sonrió de lado. Abrió la mano derecha y de la palma una bolita dorada con alas se despegó.

— Yo tengo la snitch —presumió.

Las serpientes soltaron algunos grititos ahogados de impresión, sisearon un par de cumplidos, pero en cuanto vieron a Draco Malfoy descendiendo con cara de pocos amigos, volvieron a sus propias ocupaciones.

Ethel sintió disgusto de ver como ignoraban tan rápido su gloriosa victoria pero a la vez agradecida porque así no la verían quejarse de sus contusiones y magulladuras en el cuerpo.

— ¡Eso fue fantástico!

Una voz masculina habló a su lado y la castaña volteó. Harry Potter había bajado hasta el campo, la observaba encantado con sus bonitos ojos verdes muy abiertos y una sonrisa maravillada en el rostro.

— Gracias, Harry Potter —respondió. Era la primera vez que hablaba con él.

— ¿Qué escoba es?

— Es una Volcangéiser, mi papá me la obsequió —acarició el mango dorado—. ¿La tuya cuál es?

— Saeta de fuego, regalo de mi padrino —contestó el pelinegro mostrando su escoba a la castaña.

— ¡¿Saeta de fuego?! —exclamó escudriñando con avidez la escoba del Gryffindor—. ¡Es la escoba más rápida de todo el mundo! ¡La más confiable, usada por jugadores y velocistas profesionales! Y la más costosa por supuesto…

Ethel sonrió de lado y miró fijamente a Harry, él le devolvió el gesto. Harry se sorprendió de descubrir que Ethel poseía también ojos verdes, sólo que los de ella eran jade y los de él color esmeralda.

— ¿Ya son novios, Potter? —escupió Draco con gesto asqueado.

— Largo de aquí, Malfoy.

El rubio miró con odio al azabache y se alejó en medio de bufidos.

Rayos de sol asomaron entre las nubes grises y destellaron luces doradas en el cabello de la Slytherin: a los ojos de Harry, Ethel parecía bajar del cielo aún con chispas de estrellas sobre ella, iluminando su rostro, sus ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban a su mamá.

— Debo ir a la enfermería, me duele la cabeza y tengo hematomas por todo el cuerpo, soy de frágil constitución —suspiró la muchacha frunciendo las cejas. Arremangó una de sus mangas y dejó a la vista una larga cadena de moratones en su blanca tez.

— ¡Ostras! —exclamó inquieto—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? La señora Pomfrey puede…

— ¡Harry, no te puedes ir!, debes empezar las audiciones en cinco minutos —intervino un pelirrojo alarmado—. Uh… hola… —miró dubitativo a la castaña.

— Hola —correspondió con desdén—. Gracias, pero iré sola. ¿Eres capitán de Gryffindor? —sonrió con interés.

— Sí, y soy buscador —se irguió Harry.

Bajando de las gradas se acercaban Hermione, Mildred, Maud y Enid, las tres últimas mirando con desconfianza a sus ex-compañera. La Slytherin resopló al verlas y rodó los ojos.

— Ah… será mejor que me vaya, el ambiente huele a peste de sapo… te veré luego, Harry Potter.

La bruja dedicó una más de sus encantadoras y codiciosas sonrisas, y se fue olvidando la presencia del pelirrojo. El azabache la vio alejarse y trató de ocultar una curva estúpida que se le formó en los labios.

— ¿Para qué le hablaste a la víbora sabelotodo? —cuestionó Ron—. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

— ¿Qué? Ah… vine a felicitarla, ¡fue fantástico como derrotó a Malfoy! —exclamó—, debería formar parte del equipo de quidditch…

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es brillante! —dijo Ron tres octavas más alto—. ¡Si jugara en el equipo de Slytherin seguro nos aniquila!

— Gracias, Ron, cuanta confianza tienes en tu casa…

— ¿Ya conocieron a la Bruja de Blair? —miró Enid Noche con recelo, quien ya llevaba puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento escarlata y su trenza de lado como siempre—, alcanzamos a ver su fanfarronada en el aire, aunque habríamos llegado antes si ALGUIEN no se hubiera puesto a recitar las cuarenta propiedades de la infusión de Ajenjo…

— Cuarenta y seis —corrigió Hermione, roja como un tomate.

— ¿Hallow practica quidditch o algo parecido? —preguntó Harry con interés.

— ¿Ethel? ¿Deportes? ¡Nunca! —rió Mildred.

— Pero es muy hábil volando, era la mejor en Cackle —comentó Maud Luna.

— Basta de hablar de la señorita perfecta —interrumpió Enid—. ¿Cuándo comenzamos, Harry?

— En poco, vamos al centro del campo.

 ** _. . ._**

— ¿Segura que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

— Absolutamente, Drusilla. ¡Auch!

En los dormitorios de chicas Slytherin de quinto año, Drusilla aplicaba una pasta viscosa color vómito sobre la espalda y brazos de Ethel, que estaban plagados de enormes manchas moradas-rojas.

— ¡Eso dueleee! —se quejaba la castaña.

— No debiste aceptar el reto de Draco, sabes que el quidditch es rudo…

— ¡Auch! ¡No iba a dejar que se burlara de mí!

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y continuó untando la mezcla de color raro.

— Ethel, no se van a quitar los moretones, vas a tener que cubrírtelos bien para que no se vean, los del cuello van a ser difíciles…

— Ay, si no hay alternativa… —arrugó la frente preocupada.

— ¡Ve con la señora Pomfrey!

— Si alguien de nuestra casa me ve entrar allí, seré el hazmerreír, ¡no iré!

Los días de clases comenzaron de nuevo, Ethel se aislaba a los lugares más fríos del castillo para no tener que quitarse la túnica y la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello hasta cuando dormía, seguía decidida a no dejar que vieran los hematomas que estropeaban su blanca piel.

Graham Montague, de séptimo curso, extrañamente aparecía fuera de las clases de quinto, a la castaña le daba la impresión que la evaluaba, aunque tal vez exageraba, seguramente iba por Draco y Drusilla, o eso pensó.

A mitad de la semana, Montague comenzó deliberadamente su acoso por la ex-Cackle. Saliendo de Aritmancia, el muchacho agitado la abordó.

— ¡Ethel Hallow! Fue impresionante lo que hiciste el día de las audiciones, ¡verdadero talento en la escoba!

— Gracias, Montague —sonrió.

— Deberías unirte al equipo.

— Pero… ya está completo —dijo como excusa.

— Soy el capitán —se jactó. En ese momento Malfoy salió del aula y el chico mayor carraspeó incómodo—. Estoy seguro que serías una magnífica cazadora…

— No, gracias —negó y se dio la vuelta.

Drusilla era una cazadora, si Hallow aceptaba, había 50% de probabilidad de que la pelirroja fuera despedida y Ethel no iba a hacerle eso a su amiga. Además no soportaría jugar un partido que durara más de veinte minutos, la sacarían entablillada del estadio.

Sin embargo no fue el único intento por persuadirla. Al salir de la última asignatura del día, Adrian Pucey de sexto año y cazador del equipo, la abordó; era un chico alto y muy atractivo pero un poco tenebroso por su mirada seria y que nunca sonreía.

— Hallow, podrías ser guardiana —dijo con voz fría.

— No, gracias —dijo sin dejar de caminar, pero Pucey la siguió.

— Bletchley no es muy bueno, tú serías mejor seguramente… —insistió—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —Ethel paró en seco y miró al muchacho desconcertada—. ¿Pretendes seducirme para que acepte entrar al equipo?

— Oh, creo que confundí las cosas. Vine para convencerte de jugar quidditch…

— Y mi respuesta es no.

— Considéralo. De lo otro hablamos después… —Pucey le guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta.

La insistencia duró otro par de días más, cuando Ethel salía del baño de chicas Montague estaba parado frente a la puerta sujetando un bate con _"Hallow"_ escrito en él.

— ¿Qué tal golpeadora? —preguntó.

— ¡NO! —gritó y se encerró en el baño.

En la biblioteca mientras hacía sus deberes, un pergamino doblado como avión voló hasta ella, lo alisó y en él estaba escrito:

 ** _Te quedaría muy bien el uniforme,  
resalta tus ojos._**

La castaña alzó la vista y vio a Montague y Pucey sujetar en alto un uniforme verde que en la espalda decía " **E. HALLOW** " en plateado. La bruja gesticuló un "no" y sumergió su respingada nariz en los libros de consulta.

En los jardines antes de entrar al castillo, Motague intentó una jugada más.

— Vamos, Hallow. ¿quieres el puesto de Malfoy? Puedo decir que eres una suplente en los entrenamientos y para el día del partido le doy una poción de gripe…

— Tentador, tu propuesta ha mejorado… —Ethel lo consideró un momento—, pero no, Montague, no voy a jugar quidditch.

— Está bien —refunfuñó—, aunque ya encontraré el modo de que aceptes estar con nosotros.

 ** _. . ._**

En el Gran Comedor, en la mesa de Gryffindor almorzaban animados y llenos de lodo el nuevo equipo de quidditch capitaneado por Harry Potter. A pesar de ser el último en conformarse, era el primero en iniciar sus prácticas.

— Merlín, Enid, lanzas de maravilla, ¡me ha costado parar la quaffle!

— Te hace falta fuerza bruta, Ron —sonrió Enid con satisfacción.

— Tal vez McLaggen sería mejor guardián —dijo enfadado el pelirrojo mirando acusadoramente a Hermione.

— ¡Ese troll no me interesa!

— Sí, como no. Oye, Harry, ¿crees que sea buena idea que use casco? ¿Harry?

Harry se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, mantenía los ojos puestos en una mesa a sus espaldas.

— ¿Por qué está viendo a Malfoy?

— No está viendo a Malfoy, bruto —regañó Hermione—, está viendo a Ethel Hallow —sonrió bajando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? Es bonita pero… pertenece a las serpientes —dijo Ron como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

— Ya lo conoces, tiene una debilidad por las que son hábiles para quidditch.

— ¿Entonces por qué no se fija en mí, en Katie o en Ginny? —preguntó Enid riendo.

Ginny Weasley que estaba a un par de asientos de ellos, la escuchó y se puso roja como tomate.

— Le gusta lo imposible —rodó los ojos la prefecta.

El ojiverde ni se enteró de la conversación que se llevó a cabo sobre él; estaba concentrado viendo a la muchachita castaña perfectamente peinada que comía un par de tostadas, siempre estaba con su amiga pelirroja, a decir verdad, nunca la veía con algún otro amigo, ni de su casa… _*Tal vez debería invitarla a comer*_ pensó.

A la semana siguiente, el recinto de quidditch se convirtió en campo de batalla, el resto de las casas no quería quedarse atrás con los entrenamientos: leones, águilas y tejones debatían por su turno, los tres capitanes se miraban unos a otros, respaldados cada uno por seis cabecillas más uniformados con el color de sus casas.

— Ya acabó tu tiempo, Davies, será mejor que Ravenclaw se retire —gruñía Zacharias Smith de Hufflepuff.

— Aún nos queda media hora más, Smith.

— En realidad quince minutos, Gryffindor tiene apartado el campo desde las 4:20.

— Ya han practicado anticipadamente, ¿no, Potter? Ya nos toca a nosotros.

— ¿Tienes algún permiso, Smith? —preguntó Harry serio.

— Por ser el Elegido no vas a tener privilegios en todo, Potter —refunfuño Zacharias.

— ¿Entonces no tienes permiso?

— ¡Seguro ya traerás a Dumbledore para que ponga todo a tu favor!

— ¿Podrían moverse y dejarnos terminar? —exclamaba Roger Davies.

El capitán de Ravenclaw fue ignorado por los rojo escarlata y los amarillos que ahora armaban tumulto gritando frases como "¡Sí!", "¡No!", "¡Fuera de aquí!", "¡Igual no van a ganar la copa!" en contra de los rivales.

Con enormes sonrisas socarronas, los jugadores de Slytherin llegaron al estadio y se acercaron a la multitud alborotada; como estaban ocupados compartiendo algunas palabras poco amistosas, no notaron a los chicos de camiseta verde y plata que sujetaban relucientes escobas negras.

— ¡Deberían llevarse su jaleo a otro lado! —exclamó Montague en voz alta, capturando la atención de todos—. Es nuestro turno.

— Yo lo he reservado, Montague —dijo Harry.

— Tengo una nota de Snape, Potter.

El corpulento capitán sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino que efectivamente, iba firmado y escrito con la letra de araña de Snape en tinta negra; a Harry le habían repetido la jugarreta que en su segundo año, Flint le había hecho a Wood. La blanca sonrisa de Malfoy seguía siendo tan enfadosa como tres años atrás.

Los Ravenclaws partieron frustrados de ver que con la discusión, habían perdido minutos valiosos de entrenamiento; los Hufflepuffs se fueron tal como llegaron, sin un permiso o argumento sólido con el cual reclamar el lugar; y los Gryffindors marcharon directo con McGonagall para decirle su inconformidad.

— Crabbe, Goyle, traigan la caja —ordenó Montague—. ¡Los demás pongan las redes!

— ¿Para qué son las redes? —preguntó Drusilla.

— Sirven para que las pelotas no escapen, rebotan incluso a las bludgers.

— ¡Genial!

Drusilla, Adrian Pucey y Miles Bletchley tomaron un par de redes (plateadas, que parecían telarañas) cada uno y las colocaron en el perímetro del estadio.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Ayuda con las redes!

— Ellos ya están por acabar —dijo con voz aburrida, recostado sobre su escoba.

En cuanto Crabbe y Goyle llevaron la caja al campo, Montague sacó la quaffle y gritó:

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Todos al centro, en el aire!

Los jugadores hicieron caso a su capitán, varios metros en el cielo tomaron sus posiciones, mientras que Graham Montague subía en medio de todos con la pelota de cuero en la mano. Lanzó la quaffle a Adrian Pucey para calentar, Adrian a Crabbe, Crabbe a Miles, Miles a del Corral, ella a Goyle…

— ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué haces allá abajo?!

— Yo no tengo nada que ver con la quaffle, Graham, empiecen ustedes.

Después de varios lanzamientos más, el capitán bajó a la caja para desatar a las bludgers y la snitch.

— Al aire, Malfoy —dijo y se elevó con el resto.

Los cazadores se enfocaron en la quaffle y los aros listos a anotar, el guardián listo para defender. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron en acción con su elemento, abrazaban las bludgers al atraparlas y las lanzaban entre sí con la mayor fuerza posible; ya que se habían adaptado a las pelotas locas, se unieron al resto del equipo aventándolas para obstaculizar a los cazadores.

— ¡También al buscador, Goyle! —exclamó el pelinegro.

— Pero él está descansando —respondió el golpeador.

— Que está… ¿qué? ¡MALFOY!

Montague desvió la mirada al suelo y el pálido rubio seguía acostado en el mango de su Nimbus 2001 flotando un metro sobre el césped.

— ¡MALFOY! ¡VE POR LA SNITCH! —gruñó molesto el capitán.

— La atraparía muy rápido, será luego.

Las horas de entrenamiento terminaron y Malfoy nunca se levantó de su escoba, pero sí fue el primero en irse.

— ¡Al menos ayuda a recoger las redes!

— Yo no las ocupé —se excusó el Sly yéndose hasta donde lo esperaban Pansy y Blaise.

A lo lejos sólo se escuchaba como murmullo una voz con su típico arrastre jactándose:

— Sí, ha sido un entrenamiento pesado pero yo estoy más que acostumbrado, sólo falta que los demás se adapten al ritmo…

Los próximos días de práctica fueron iguales, Malfoy llegaba luciéndose con la camiseta y su escoba, se tumbaba a descansar y a la hora exacta que terminaban los ejercicios, se iba con sus amigotes al Gran Comedor presumiendo su puesto en el equipo. Al octavo día, el príncipe de Slytherin ni siquiera se presentó.

— ¡Esto es demasiado! Ese _güerito_ tiene que cambiar.

— ¿Lo vas a sacar del equipo? —inquirió Drusilla poco sorprendida.

— Imposible, es un Malfoy y por su padre tenemos las Nimbus 2001…

Montague miró a Pucey buscando alguna solución, el muchacho de mirada sombría aparentemente era su mano derecha.

— Mmm… ¿Y si pedimos ayuda a Snape? —sugirió el castaño.

— Es su consentido, no va a castigarlo…

— Alguna opción nos dará.

— Podemos intentarlo, ¡del Corral, acompáñanos!

Al próximo día de entrenamiento, después de escuchar las quejas de sus estudiantes de casa, Snape se aseguró de interceptar a su alumno favorito en las mazmorras media hora antes de la práctica programada.

Con su túnica ondeando como alas de murciélago, dio un giro rápido en una bifurcación para chocar "accidentalmente" con el rubio platino.

— Ah, Draco, que suerte encontrarte… tengo que hablar contigo —dijo con su helada voz.

— ¿Qué sucede, profesor? —irguió el cuerpo, el joven ya era más alto que Snape.

— Ayer decidí observar el progreso del equipo de quidditch y noté tu… ausencia injustificada…

— Oh, tuve una complicación con mis deberes y no pude avisar a Montague que faltaría, señor —se justificó.

— No se repetirá, estoy seguro…

— Por supuesto que no.

— Bien. El próximo entrenamiento será en breve por lo que veo, ¿ya ibas al campo, Draco? —enarcó una ceja Snape.

— Ah… sí, justo voy para allá…

— Te acompañaré, quiero ver al equipo completo.

Malfoy ocultando su mala gana, fue a su dormitorio por su escoba y se vistió la ropa deportiva: un pantalón negro y camiseta verde y plata. Con Snape como su vigía, llegó al estadio donde ya esperaba el resto del equipo.

— Profesor, un gusto tenerlo aquí —sonrió Montague—. ¡Coloquen las redes!

El rubio con desgano, tomó unas de las redes y ayudó a colocarlas en el perímetro.

Lista la cancha, los jugadores se reunieron en el centro; antes de que Montague lanzara la quaffle y liberara las bludgers, dijo:

— ¡Malfoy, baja! ¡Como eres buscador, tendrás otro tipo de entrenamiento!

Draco miró desconcertado pero descendió.

— ¿En qué consiste? —preguntó al capitán.

— Como buscador necesitas reforzar tu velocidad, agilidad, practicarás tu vuelo e incrementarás tu capacidad de rastreador.

— Bien —aceptó ladeando la cabeza despreocupado.

— Ya viene tu guía.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó—. Descuida, Montague, puedo con esto solo —respondió con las palabras cargadas de rencor.

— Estoy lista para adiestrar al niño —dijo burlona una voz femenina a espaldas de Malfoy.

Más lívido de lo normal, Malfoy volteó y quedó de frente a una muy satisfecha Ethel Hallow, portando la ropa de entrenamiento y llevando su escoba dorada en la mano. El pantalón deportivo y la camiseta eran varias tallas más grande de las que seguramente la chica debía usar, sumando que llevaba la túnica encima, parecía una especie de hip hopero-esquimal.

— ¿No quedaba ropa de tu talla, Hallow? —comentó burlón.

— Que gracioso, ahora súbete a la escoba —ordenó venenosa.

— Me rehúso —Draco caminó hasta Snape—. Señor, me parece ridículo que esta chica sea mi guía… ¡No sabe de quidditch!

— Es talentosa en el arte del vuelo —objetó el profesor—, y por lo que sé, en un duelo iniciado por usted, señor Malfoy, la señorita Hallow lo venció atrapando primero la snitch dorada.

— Bah, eso no cuenta…

— Deberá poner lo mejor de sí si quiere mantenerse en el equipo —alzó la voz—, y si me entero que no lo hace… —Snape dirigió un movimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido por Ethel—, yo mismo me encargaré de expulsarlo de su puesto e informar a su padre.

Draco quedó con la boca abierta, por nada iba a deshonrar a los Malfoy quedando fuera del equipo de quidditch.

— ¡Súbete a la escoba, Malfoy! —volvió a ordenar la castaña con una sonrisa de lado.

Sin decir más, el pálido muchacho con el ceño fruncido, obedeció y flotó hasta quedar cerca de su nueva instructora.

— Seguro esto fue idea tuya, Ethel Hallow —musitó apretando los dientes su quijada estaba blanca por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Es magnífico, no? Ha sido una lástima que no lo pensara yo, ¡sígueme!

Snape miraba desde el suelo con la nariz ganchuda ocultando sus labios ligeramente fruncidos que luchaban por no volverse una sonrisa, disfrutaba ver las rabietas que el joven Slytherin hacía cuando las cosas no iban como quería.

* * *

 **No he tenido tiempo de escribir pero por fin traigo nuevo capítulo :3**

 **Gracias, _Smithback_ y _selin3838_ por comentar *-* también Luna es de mis favoritasss.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, espero que dejen más reviews, la trama de esta historia es un poco más abierta por lo que pueden sugerir de que les gustaría que tratara un próximo capítulo**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo... Arte Muggle._


	6. Capítulo 6 Arte Muggle

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y Jill Murphy :( la historia es mía :3_

 _Crossover de Harry Potter y la Bruja Desastrosa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Arte Muggle**

* * *

 _._

La red flu había sido activada en la oficina del director. Llamas verdes se encendieron en la chimenea de Dumbledore, dos mujeres aparecieron entre ellas y a gatas salieron del fogón chocando entre sí, llenas de hollín.

— ¿Este era el mejor medio para viajar? —refunfuñó a punto de vomitar la mujer de altura media de cabello corto rubio, tenía cuerpo atlético y cuello de avestruz.

— Fue divertido, dormir en mi alacena es menos acogedor —comentó sonriendo la segunda que era más vieja, bajita, de cabello gris rizado y tieso, vestía un largo vestido negro empolvado de manga larga y usaba lentes.

— Me alegro que ya estén aquí, señoras —dio la bienvenida Dumbledore.

— Es un gusto estar frente a usted, señor Dumbo —dijo con su voz aguda la más bajita, haciendo una reverencia exagerada, casi llegando las rodillas al suelo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió sonoramente dejando entrar a Amelia Cackle y Ogrum. La anciana sonrió al ver a las recién llegadas y les dio la bienvenida con un abrazo.

— ¡Maestra Mim! ¡¿Maestra Vamp?! ¿Tuvieron algún percance?

— Ninguno, maestra Cackle, aunque las cosas estaban poniéndose tensas en Gales —respondió la rubia—, parece que a su gemela no le agrado mucho después del altercado que tuvimos con Mildred y por mi condición muggle.

— Aquí ya no hay que temer —sonrió con calidez el director.

— ¿Usted cómo llegó aquí, maestra Vamp? —quiso saber Cackle.

— Estaba en Mongolia Interior aprendiendo los secretos del canto asonante mongólico —explicó con sus ojos de loca la otra mujer, moviendo los brazos con cada palabra—, cuando me di cuenta que el año escolar ya debía haber empezado hace más de un mes. Volé a la escuela y la encontré vacía, sólo estaba Frank asegurando las puertas, me dijo que la maestra Mim estaba por irse por la chimenea de la sala de maestros, así que entré, la seguí y llegué aquí —relató.

— Recibí el aviso de la maestra Mim que vendría con una bruja más, Amelia —dijo Dumbledore para hacerle ver a Amelia que estaba de acuerdo con su presencia.

— Me alegro que estén bien, maestras, aquí estamos resguardadas de los poderes oscuros del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

— Entonces, ¿cuándo empiezo mis clases? —exclamó Vamp con una amplia sonrisa.

 ** _. . ._**

Frente a la pizarra de anuncios de la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba apelotonada al menos la mitad de la casa gritando cosas como "¡Déjame ver!", "¿Qué dice?", "¡Yo también quiero!", "Abran paso, ¡soy prefecto!". Harry y Ron querían ver que buena nueva era la que agitaba a sus compañeros pero la barrera humana no les permitía acercarse a menos de tres metros.

— Me huele a que es algo de Fred y George —sugirió Ron frunciendo el ceño a un niño de segundo año que lo había empujado.

— ¡No lo es, gracias a Merlín!

Hermione salía gateando entre los huecos de las piernas de la multitud cuidando de que no fueran pisadas sus manos; estaba más despeinada de lo habitual y la túnica cayéndole por los codos. Cuando se puso de pie, acomodó su ropa y se acercó a sus dos mejores amigos.

— En realidad me parece fascinante y una idea maravillosa para instruir a magos y brujas en algunas prácticas muggles que seguramente les haría bien…

— ¡CLASES DE ARTEEEE!

Gritó un muchachito rubio pecoso de voz aguda que estaba sentado sobre los hombros de un alumno de séptimo, había tumbado el cartel de la pizarra y lo sujetaba en alto.

Todos los que se habían mantenido al margen de los empujones, corrieron para leer el cartel amarillo fosforescente escrito en letras verdes, incluso Harry y Ron, que no terminaron de escuchar a Hermione.

.

 ** _El colegio Hogwarts presenta:_**

 **SEMANA DE LA BELLEZA DEL ARTE**

 _Danzar, bailar, pintar… aprender a hacer magia  
sin necesidad de varita, reír sin poción de la risa_

 **(Asistencia obligatoria, INICIA HOY)**

.

Algunos exclamaron "¡Genial!" mientras que otros refunfuñaron por tener clases extras.

— Es una idea fantástica —insistió Hermione.

— Hubiera preferido que fuera algo de Fred y George —refunfuñó el pelirrojo—, ¿Quién nos enseñará artes? ¿Snape?

— Sí, claro —rió Harry—, seguro nos enseñará la belleza de rebanar un cuerpo y la magia de darlo de cena a los hipogrifos.

En el Gran Comedor no se escuchaba una sola charla que no tratase del anuncio de la _"Semana de la belleza del Arte"_. La mayoría de Ravenclaws lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo; los Slytherins como algo estúpido e innecesario para los magos y los Hufflepuffs por su parte, eran los más ansiosos e interesados por las clases de arte.

A mitad de la tarde era la primera lección que tendrían juntos de cuarto a séptimo curso: habían sido retiradas las mesas del comedor dejando una enorme sala vacía con sólo un piano de cola sobre una tarima donde solía estar la mesa de los profesores.

Una mujer mayor vestida de negro, sonrisa demente y ojos de loca entró al salón, caminó hasta el frente de la masa y se subió a la tarima riendo.

— ¡Hola a todos! —exclamó cantarina haciendo una reverencia—, yo soy Davina Vamp, o la maestra Vamp, ¡como quieran decirme! ¡AH! —gritó de pronto—, no sabía que habían chicos aquí… Bueno, en este primer día pensaba enseñarles un poco de canto…

Los estudiantes se removieron incómodos en sus sitios, mirándose unos a otros, sobre todo los varones.

— …pero como nunca he enseñado a un mago —prosiguió—, pueden sentarse alrededor, las brujas, ¡Sí! Al centro, niñas, ¡vamos a cantaaaar!

Felices los muchachos, se tumbaron en el suelo y a sus amigas, hacían señas de "suerte" o de burla, algunos de taparse los oídos.

Las chicas se agruparon por grado y como de costumbre formaron subgrupos según su casa, a excepción de Ruby Cerezo y Jadu Wali que se mezclaron con sus amigas Gryffindors. Hermione se erguía ansiosa por aprender mientras que Enid, Mildred y Ruby reían sin recato, ya conocían bien a la excéntrica Vamp.

Comenzaron haciendo ejercicios de la boca, hacían movimientos ridículos como si masticaran, formando una "O", boca de pato, estiraban las mejillas, los chicos reían de lo ridículas que se veían. Al acabar de gesticular,

— No veo cual es la gracia —dijo una voz muy aguda a los hombres. El profesor Flitwick acababa de llegar—. Amelia me dijo que necesitaría ayuda con ellos, Davina.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un hombrecito! ¿Es Filius Flitwick? —exclamó la bruja provocando risas en los estudiantes.

— Sí, profesora, yo dirijo el coro del colegio, ¡me voy a encargar de estos holgazanes! —dijo, obteniendo miradas incómodas de los magos y triunfantes de las brujas.

— ¡Perfecto! —gritó Vamp—. Oiga, ¿es cierto que puede oler los pies antes que verle el rostro a alguien?

Con mala cara, Flitwick se dio la vuelta y formó a los muchachos desganados.

— Ahora, niñas, ¡Vamos a cantaaar!

La maestra Vamp sacudió las manos e hizo aparecer en el aire la letra de una canción; se sentó frente al piano y colocó las manos en posición lista para tocar.

— ¡Ojo de sapo! —anunció—. Las niñas de cuarto y sexto cantarán la primera estrofa y las de quinto y séptimo la segunda, ¿bien? —las brujas asintieron—. ¡Y tres, y cuatro, y…!

 ** _(NOTA:_** _si quieren oírla, está en Youtube como Eye of toad)_

 _._

Eye of toad,  
Ear of bat,  
Leg of frog,  
Tail of cat,  
Drop them in, stir it up,  
Pour it in a silver cup.

Skin of snake,  
Lizards long,  
Bane of newt,  
Dragon's tongue  
Bring to boil, add some spice,  
Cook it up and make it nice.

.

Terminando de cantar, todas se echaron a reír.

— ¡Magnífico! —gritó emocionada la maestra—, más de la mitad estuvo desafinada pero ¡no importa!

Mientras daba felicitaciones a las chicas, los muchachos terminaban de cantar más desentonados, cada uno iba por su lado y otros sólo reían.

— Horrible —regañó Flitwick—, pero si no tienen el talento no puedo exigir más. ¿Davina?

— Voy a darles un anuncio —dijo feliz la bruja—, ¡se acerca Halloween! Y para el día del baile…

— ¡¿Va a haber un baile?! —preguntó extasiada Lavender Brown.

Las muchachas se pusieron a hablar entre sí con emoción, la noticia del baile aún no había sido publicada.

— Sí, bueno, aún no lo debía decir… pero ya lo saben, ¡Habrá un baile! —exclamó Vamp alzando los brazos—, y para ese día tres grupos de niños tendrán la oportunidad de cantar y mostrar que son brujas y magos con talento, sacaré el nombre de tres alumnos de mi sombrero —dijo mostrando un sombrero de bruja empolvado— para seleccionar a los jefes, ¡ustedes serán los que formen su grupo!

Algunos estaban entusiasmados pero otros deseaban que su nombre no saliera porque cantaban peor que mandrágoras.

— ¡Pansy Parkinson! —fue el primer nombre en salir del sombrero.

Pansy sonrió encantada y miró a sus amigos.

— Draco, ¿estarás en mi grupo?

— Soy un Malfoy, esto es una tontería —se burló.

Blaise y las amigas de Pansy estaban encantados.

— ¡Griselda del Bosque!

La rubia cantaba muy bien como la mayoría de las niñas de Cackle, estaba confiada.

— Por último, ¡Harry Potter!

El azabache borró la sonrisa del rostro y palideció, no quería pararse a cantar en público, no tenía un solo año tranquilo. Malfoy envidioso por la atención que nuevamente ganaba Harry, susurró a Pansy:

— De acuerdo, estaré en tu grupo.

La Sly abrazó al rubio y le plantó un beso muy húmedo en la mejilla, Draco se limpió la cara asqueado.

.

Al día siguiente en el mismo lugar, con la misma maestra, la clase fue de baile, Flitwick no estaba pero si una nueva profesora, Imogen Mim, una muggle que trabajaba en Cackle como maestra de deportes.

— Inhalen, dejen entrar todo el aire en sus pulmones… —decía Vamp—. Ahora ¡CORRAN en círculos por toda la sala! ¡Muevan sus alas!

Los estudiantes corrían riendo de un lado a otro, incluso los Slytherins se estaban divirtiendo. Mim llevó un gramófono al centro del comedor.

— Atención, muchachos —llamó la rubia—, como desgraciadamente fueron avisados del baile antes de tiempo —lanzó una mirada acusadora a Vamp—, ya supondrán que esta clase les servirá para el día del baile, ¡brujas de un lado, magos del otro!

En el Gran Comedor se formaron dos largas filas, las chicas hacían con esmero todo cada vez que alguien decía la palabra "baile", en cambio los muchachos se preocupaban.

— Deben bailar con presición y firmeza —decía Mim—, damas un brazo en el hombro del caballero, y caballeros una mano en la cintura de la dama, las otras dos las entrelazan, ¡formen parejas!

Ginny Weasley y Lavender Brown fueron las primeras en caminar al centro, Neville fue el chico que se aventuró primero y pidió la mano de Ginny. Imitando al desconfiado Gryffindor, los demás avanzaron como una asfixiante avalancha de "¿bailamos juntos?", las parejas se formaban entre amigos.

La música comenzó, una vals tranquilo y suave ( ** _NOTA:_** _Neville's Waltz, por si lo quieren poner)_

Harry miró a Ethel dubitativo, hermosa, con su típica mirada aburrida, labios fruncidos y de brazos cruzados, esperaba aún sin pareja al lado de Drusilla; caminó con paso inseguro entre la ruidosa multitud, Draco se dio cuenta de las intenciones del azabache y él también caminó hacia Ethel para pedirle que fuera su compañera primero. Harry notó lo que Malfoy intentaría hacer, así que comenzó una competencia por ver quien llegaba primero.

Estaban tan cerca de la castaña, a un metro de distancia, pero Graham Montague estiró antes la mano frente a la Hallow y la sacó a bailar. La pareja de serpientes se alejó de ellos a paso suave sin darse cuenta de los muchachos.

Frustrados, se miraron con enojo y antes de comenzar a discutir, Cho Chang jaló a Harry y Pansy Parkinson arrastró a Draco al centro del salón.

— ¿Está bien si somos pareja? —preguntó con ojos suplicantes la Ravenclaw a Harry Potter.

— Ah, sí…

Mim contaba "¡uno, dos tres… uno, dos, tres!" durante todo el vals, guiando a los alumnos en un baile ordenado y armónico.

— Hallow, quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por el equipo —dijo Montague mientras marcaba sin error los pasos de baile—, sin ti, Malfoy seguiría de holgazán.

— No es nada, y dime Ethel.

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron miradas amistosas.

La maestra Vamp, aburrida, caminó hasta el gramófono y separó la aguja del disco, todos dejaron de bailar al instante.

— Esto es muy aburrido —dijo sacando la lengua ante la mirada reprobatoria de Mim, sacó otro disco y lo puso en el aparato—. Bailemos algo más… ¡libre!

Puso la aguja sobre el nuevo disco y la ropa de Vamp se transformó en una falda larga multicolor con muchos olanes. **(NOTA:** _la canción es Cuban Pete, de La Máscara)_

El mambo comenzó; un brillo dorado flotó en el aire y mágicamente todos los estudiantes quedaron vestidos con atuendos con muchos volantes de diferentes colores, los varones con maracas en las manos y las mujeres con flores en el cabello.

Sacudieron el cuerpo y agitaron las maracas al ritmo de la música, los que sabían bailar movían los hombros, giraban con gracia sobre sí mismos y los que no, se tambaleaban de un lado a otro riendo escandalosamente. Las parejas se disiparon, ahora danzaban en círculos de amigos. Algunos cantaban, entre ellos la maestra Mim.

Vamp recorría todo el salón bailando con torpeza, chocando con los estudiantes y profiriendo gritos muy agudos que fácilmente habrían hecho explotar todos los vidrios y tejas del castillo.

Una fila se formó con Vamp a la cabeza, los alumnos se iban poniendo uno atrás del otro tomándose de los hombros: se formó una larga tripa que serpenteaba por todo donde había un hueco libre, una lluvia de papelitos de colores cayó del techo y magos y brujas saltaron tanto como su jovial energía se los permitió.

.

— ¡BASURA POR TODAS PARTES! ¡ME LLEVARÁ TODA LA NOCHE QUITAR ESTO! —refunfuñó Filch con la nariz roja, más cabreado que nunca al ver cómo había quedado el Gran Comedor después de la sesión de baile.

 ** _. . ._**

Pansy Parkinson ya había reunido a las mejores voces de Slytherin (sus amigos) para cantar la noche de Halloween, en su grupo estaban Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Astoria y Millicent. Quería integrar a Drusilla del corral también.

— ¡Vamos, Druuu! Sé que sabes cantar bien.

— Me encantaría, pero no estaré en tu grupo si no está Ethel también —exigió.

— Está bien, evaluaré su timbre de voz para ver si se adapta al equipo —bufó la pelinegra.

Pansy iba a pedirle a Flitwick que los asesorara porque sabía que su equipo hasta ahora, era un fracaso: Daphne, Astoria y Blaise gritaban con cada canción que practicaban para lucirse sobre los demás, Millicent era la única que con su poderoso (y grande) estómago cantaba bien.

.

— Gracias por aceptar cantar conmigo, yo no soy nada bueno —decía Harry frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

— No es nada, nosotras tuvimos clases de canto en Cackle —platicaba Mildred—, y Maud tenía la mejor voz, incluso cantó ella sola a la directora.

— No fue nada extraordinario —se sonrojó la chica llenita de colitas—, Enid y Mildred cantan muy bien cuando se lo proponen.

— ¿Y Ron y Hermione también van a estar con nosotros?

— ¡SÍ! En las buenas y en las malas deben estar —contestó Harry malicioso al imaginar lo colorado que se pondría Ron cuando se lo dijera en el dormitorio—, por cierto, ¿y Hermione?

— En la biblioteca —dijeron a coro las tres brujas.

Fenella y Griselda entraron por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda, iban con enormes sonrisas, una bolsa llena de retazos de tela y restos de pintura en el cabello.

— ¡Gris! ¿Ya armaste tu grupo? —quiso saber Mildred.

— Sí, Mildred.

— Cantarás con Feni —afirmó Enid.

— Por supuesto, chica oscura —respondió Fenella.

— ¿Sólo serán ustedes dos?

— No —dijo un pelirrojo apareciendo de la nada detrás de Maud Luna.

— Nosotros también estamos con ellas —agregó otro pelirrojo idéntico detrás de Harry.

Los dos hermanos iban embarrados de pintura en la ropa.

— Debí imaginarlo —sonrió Maud acomodándose los lentes—. ¿Ya pensaron qué van a cantar?

— Ya tenemos todo preparado, ¡lo acabamos hoy! —dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

— ¡¿TODO?! —Harry se sentía tonto.

— Así es, luego los vemos —se despidieron los cuatro bromistas.

— Deberíamos pedir asesoría a Vamp, a ella siempre se le ocurren cosas divertidas —sugirió la de dos trenzas.

 ** _. . ._**

Según el itinerario de Davina Vamp tocaba teatro. Realmente los alumnos no estaban aprendiendo nada pero había logrado hacerlos "reír, sin poción de la risa". Collin Creevey y su hermano menor Dennis, eran un fracaso tan grande (hasta para Vamp) que la bruja mayor los puso a fotografiar todo lo que hacían.

Para la clase, quiso poner música en vivo, por lo que le pidió a una alumna bien conocida, Ethel Hallow, que tocara con su costoso violín Stradivarius ese día.

El comedor lo acomodó como una aula de clase pero enorme.

— ¡De pie, clase! —exclamó—. Actuación rápida, ¡Todos son monos!

Los muchachos se miraron sin comprender.

— ¡Son monos! —repitió. Se puso a gritar como simio y rascarse la cabeza; susurró a Mim "hágalo también usted".

Los Hufflepuffs obedecieron aunque con timidez, fueron seguidos por los de Gryffindor y muy pocos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin lo hicieron. Crabbe y Goyle dejaron escapar sus gorilas interiores y actuaron a la perfección.

— ¡Ahora son bellos pavorreales que extienden sus plumas! —gritó abriendo los brazos.

Liberándose de la pena, los estudiantes hacían con menos timidez los ejercicios.

— ¡Ahora vuelan como lechuzas! ¡tui tui tui!

Los menores se subían a las sillas y brincaban extendiendo alto los brazos, incluso fingían atacarse con otros.

— Maestra Vamp, ¿en verdad sabe de actuación?

— Vi un programa especial, me he guiado en las clases que Sikowitz.

— Oh, bien… ¡espere! ¡Sikowitz es un personaje de Victorious!

— ¡Alto! —hizo callar la bruja de cabello gris y ojos muy abiertos—. Ya es hora de crear escenas, la primera será una familia, ¡Justin Flecha será un hombre que bebe mucha cerveza! ¡Sybil Hallow será la esposa mandona! ¡Seamus Delfino y Daphne Grasa los hijos pequeños!

Los elegidos trataron de corregir sus nombres con la profesora pero no les prestó atención. A continuación subieron a la tarima puesta, esperaron a que Vamp dijera "Acción" y comenzaron con su intento de escena. Ethel tocó en su violín como música de fondo el tema de los Simpson: en el primer minuto la castaña se robó la atención del público por su bonita forma de tocar pero tras la caída de Justin del escenario, volvieron sus miradas a los actores.

— ¡Papá! ¡hoy nos ibas a llevar al colegio! —exclamaron Seamus y Daphne, intentando fallidamente contener la risa por la caída.

— Maestra, me duele —se quejó el Hufflepuff en el suelo.

— Está bien, ve a la enfermería, Justin —dijo bajando los hombros—. ¡Escena siguiente! ¡Una veterinaria!

Luna Lovegood fingió ser un médico y varios chicos de sexto y séptimo ladraron, maullaron y se arrastraron por el escenario.

Para otro acto, Ethel hizo su violín a un lado y subió a interpretar a una bruja malvada, Drusilla su esposo y Enid era un sillón (cosa que a la Gryffindor no le gustó).

Por último, Mildred fue una campesina que se enamoró de un caballero mal actuado por Ron y Pansy era su hada madrina, quien tampoco hizo un buen papel.

Al salir, los chicos que sabían del mundo muggle se sentían estrellas de cine, actores famosos.

— ¡Ethel! —llamó Pansy a la Hallow—. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Qué quieres, Pansy? —dijo cortante.

— Yo… ¡Por favor! ¿Te gustaría estar en nuestro grupo de canto? —preguntó con ojos suplicantes—. No tienes que cantar, pero nos gustaría que tocaras la música…

A espaldas de la pelinegra, Blaise y Daphne la miraban esperanzados.

— De acuerdo —aceptó estirando el cuello.

 ** _. . ._**

La semana de arte se acercaba a su fin, ya era jueves, tarde de dibujo, pero no fue dentro del castillo la clase, se llevó a cabo en los jardines. Montones de caballetes con lienzos blancos estaban distribuidos desde las puertas de roble hasta los invernaderos. Harry decidió plantarse cerca de donde estaba Ethel y por ende arrastró a sus amigos con él. Draco tomó sitio cerca de donde los inoportunos Gryffindors estaban.

Mim, que no confiaba en los adolescentes y su magia, les retiró las varitas a todos para que no hicieran trampa.

Los magos y brujas no se caracterizaban por ser muy hábiles en artes, estaban acostumbrados a hacer lo que les parecía complicado con su varita, así que no era de esperar que todos hicieran bellas pinturas dignas de colgar en los castillos o en museos muggles. La mayoría hacía dibujos deformes de sus compañeros o mascotas: Pansy quiso alardear de su "gran sentido de la moda" pero dibujó un vestido feo que en realidad parecía que se le había escurrido la pintura en el papel; Hermione, Maud, Enid y Ginny intentaron hacer uno de los unicornios que habían visto en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas pero parecían burros con gorros de cumpleaños; Ron manchó su lienzo con calabaza; Harry hizo un dibujo de palitos de Snape en calzoncillos y Blaise fracasó haciendo un autorretrato.

El peor trabajo iba siendo el de Seamus, a quien de la nada se le incendió el caballete y prendió accidentalmente el de Neville también.

Dean Thomas sorprendió a sus compañeros haciendo diestramente un dibujo en caricatura del castillo y Luna Lovegood retrató a Rowena Ravenclaw.

Draco hizo un dibujo en blanco y negro en caricatura, de Harry siendo freído por un rayo y cayendo de su escoba en un partido de quidditch.

— ¡Eh, Potter! —exclamó, mostrando su lienzo—, ¿te gusta?

Crabble, Goyle y Pansy hicieron coro con sus risas. Harry lanzó una mirada de enojo y siguió viendo a Ron intentar tomar un pincel.

Ethel estaba orgullosa de su dibujo, era una casa en medio de un campo: no era el mejor trazado ni el mejor pintado pero se entendía lo que era. Miró de soslayo al trabajo de Mildred para burlarse de lo que sea que hubiese hecho y quedó con la boca abierta.

La Gryffindor había dibujado a una princesa siendo salvada por un caballero de las garras de un dragón. El dibujo era perfecto, casi se podría pensar que era una fotografía.

— ¡Wow, Mildred! ¡Eso es fantástico! —exclamó Maud levantando los lentes de su rostro para ver si era real.

— ¡Es impresionante! —secundó Enid socarrona, pavoneándose ante a la boquiabierta Ethel.

Rubí, Jadu y Hermione se acercaron más para apreciar el dibujo, cuando de pronto este se movió: el caballero se irguió y levantó la mano para saludarlas. Todas, incluso Mildred, miraron sorprendidas.

— Eso es trampa —acusó la Slytherin—, los dibujos no se mueven a menos que se haga uso de la magia…

— No tengo mi varita, Ethel, no usé magia —se defendió la de dos trenzas.

— ¡Por favor! No soy estúpida, somos brujas y ambas sabemos que podemos hacer encantamientos sin varita —exclamó Hallow viendo la victoria—. ¡Profesora Mim! —gritó para llamar a la maestra.

Mildred sumergió su pincel más grande en pintura amarilla y salpicó a propósito la túnica de la castaña.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Mildred Embrollo?! —Ethel miró iracunda a la Gryffindor, tomó su propio pincel, lo sumergió en pintura azul y salpicó a Mildred y su dibujo.

— ¡Yo no hice trampa!

— ¡Claro que sí!

Las dos brujas tomaron posiciones defensivas y empezaron una guerra de pintura; pronto los de su alrededor las imitaron, tomaron sus pinceles y arrojaron pintura tanto a amigos como a enemigos. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se tomaron muy enserio su duelo de pintura que no faltaría mucho para que se agarraran a golpes.

La maestra Mim llegó para calmar a los alumnos, la mayoría volvió a sus actividades, menos Draco y Harry quienes ya estaban apretando el cuello del contrario, y Ethel y Mildred que estaban lanzando las latas completas de pintura a la otra.

 **"** **Prrriiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"** sonó un silbato y los cuatro pararon. Las venas en el cuello de la maestra Mim estaban por explotar.

— ¡¿Por qué estaban peleando?! —gritó.

— Maestra Mim, ¡Embrollo hizo trampa! —exclamó Ethel recuperando su habitual altivez—, ella usó magia para hacer el dibujo y luego manchó mi túnica a propósito.

— ¡No hice trampa! —volvió a defenderse la de dos trenzas.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué se mueve? —señaló el dibujo para que Mim lo viera.

Había cambiado otra vez, el caballero y la princesa se escondían detrás de sombrillas para salvarse de los chorros de pintura.

— No usé magia, maestra —lloriqueó Mildred.

— ¡Es cierto! Todas vimos cuando el dibujo cobró vida por sí mismo —argumentó Maud señalando a sus amigas.

— No es la primera vez que pasan estas cosas contigo, Mildred —regaño la profesora mirándola con desaprobación y se volteó a los dos muchachos—, ¿ustedes por qué peleaban?

— A Potter no le gustó mi dibujo —dijo Draco con una fingida inocencia.

— Mañana después de clases irán a la sala de detención, ¡están castigados!

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los cuatro y cada uno quiso dar su propia justificación.

— ¡SILENCIO! —gritó Mim—. Están castigados y ahora mismo retírense si no quieren que les reste 50 puntos a cada uno.

Los cuatro muchachos tomaron sus mochilas y volvieron al castillo. La castaña no dejaba de refunfuñar todo el camino mirando enfadada a la alta niña de dos trenzas que iba varios metros adelante con Harry Potter.

Draco llegó a su lado y no dejaba de verla, le divertía mirar a Ethel molesta.

— Quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro, Malfoy —ordenó sin dejar de ver la espalda de Mildred.

— ¿Tanto odio le tienes a esa sangre sucia? —se burló.

La Sly no respondió. Paró de pronto en el vestíbulo, Ethel miró a Draco y le sonrió con el rostro iluminado. El rubio se puso nervioso ante los intensos ojos verdes de la bruja.

— Tú puedes ayudarme —dijo—. Eres el príncipe de Slytherin, ¿no?

— Lo soy —declaró intentando descifrar a que punto quería llegar.

— Todos te siguen y odias a los sangres sucias…

— ¿Qué necesitas, Hallow? —preguntó impaciente.

— Hazle la vida miserable a Mildred Embrollo, sé que puedes —sonrió maliciosa dejando ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

— Por supuesto que puedo, pero no será gratis —dijo sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio, Malfoy?

— Ya lo diré después —el rubio aún no pensaba en algún favor—. ¿Éste es nuestro tratado de paz?

— Tal vez, Draco.

Las dos serpientes caminaron juntas a la sala común en las mazmorras como nuevos amigos, escupiendo veneno mientras siseaban en la conversación.

En la tarde del viernes en lugar de asistir a la peculiar clase de escultura que daría la maestra Vamp, Ethel y Draco fueron a la Sala de Detención del cuarto piso para reunirse en contra suya con los leones rivales.

Era evidente que esa sala no era muy usada, regularmente los castigos consistían en ayudar al personal: las butacas estaban empolvadas y llenas de telarañas, al igual que las cornisas, el techo, la pizarra, el escritorio donde Binns esperaba a los infractores, cada maldito rincón.

— Tres horas estarán aquí —informó el fantasma anotando el tiempo en la pizarra con un gis blanco—, volveré en ese tiempo.

— ¿Nos va a dejar solos aquí? —quiso saber Harry alarmado.

— No esperarán a que me quede las tres horas aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, ¿o sí? —el profesor murmuró un "chiquillo tonto" y atravesó la pizarra fuera del salón.

En esquinas separadas se reunieron los Slytherins y los Gryffindors. Ethel y Draco charlaban en susurros animadamente, compartían amplias sonrisas y no rompían el contacto visual; Harry los miraba receloso.

— Creía que no se llevaban —susurró a Mildred.

La bruja volteó para verlos, parecían muy a gusto entre sí, era un trato completamente diferente a los que habían tenido antes.

— Creo que ya se hicieron amigos, es normal de Ethel —contó—. Cuando estudiábamos en Cackle, se alió con Baz y Gaz con tal de molestarnos en Camelot.

Draco se dio cuenta de las miradas disgustadas de Harry, así que pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Ethel y la atrajo hacia sí. Olía a lavanda, era suave su fragancia y muy agradable, incluso su delgado cuerpo frío era cómodo para abrazar.

Hallow no puso objeción porque sabía que seguramente era para molestar a uno de los dos Gryffindors. _**¿A Embrollo le gustará Malfoy?**_ pensó.

Las tres horas fueron las más aburridas de sus vidas. Ethel llevó libros y pergaminos para hacer todos sus deberes, Harry se puso a leer _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ , Draco copiaba fragmentos de la tarea de la castaña sin que se diera cuenta y Mildred bocetaba sobre el polvo de una mesa.

Cuando el señor Binns volvió al aula, los dejó ir sin más. Al cruzar la puerta, el rubio chocó fuerte su hombro contra el de la Gry haciendo que trastabillara.

— A un lado, Embrollo —escupió con asco.

— Tú me empujaste —lo encaró.

— Vaya, te atreves a responderme —dijo con fingida admiración, fulminándola con sus helados ojos grises—, aunque no eres más que una asquerosa sangre sucia.

— Largo de aquí, Malfoy —salió en su defensa el azabache.

— Oh, así que la inmunda es tu nueva protegida, que conmovedor…

Harry sacó en un segundo su varita y la apuntó al cuello de Draco.

— Discúlpate con Mildred —ordenó.

— ¿Por qué debería disculparse? —dijo Ethel con los brazos cruzados—, lo que dijo es verdad, es una inútil sangre sucia…

— ¿Eso piensas? —inquirió Harry con sorpresa y decepción—. Haces una perfecta pareja con Malfoy, vayan a matar muggles juntos.

El azabache guardó la varita, dio media vuelta, tomó el brazo de Mildred y se fueron juntos al Gran Comedor.

— Creí que Ethel era diferente pero es digna de ser una serpiente —opinó aún con la decepción dibujada en el rostro.

— Ethel es igual a Malfoy, podrían ser hermanos o clones —musitó la bruja.

Al llegar a la mesa del comedor, buscaron a sus amigos y se sentaron con ellos: estaban embarrados de arcilla desde los calcetines hasta las pestañas, en la clase de escultura también habían organizado una guerrilla y al parecer había sido con los profesores incluidos, Dumbledore tenía arcilla embarrada en la barba y sonreía encantado, en cambio McGonagall y Mim miraban con el ceño fruncido a los estudiantes con rastros de polvo en las túnicas.

* * *

 **Gracias, _Smithback_ y _selin3838_ por siempre leer :3**

 **Hermione no estará emparejada con ninguno de los dos, la verdad no me gusta ni el Romione ni el Dramione, y sí habrá un poco de Voldemort más adelante :)**

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo... Baile de Halloween._


End file.
